Hey Say JUMP Crazy Competition
by Ryorin
Summary: Yuya, Kei, Daiki, dan Ryosuke harus menghadapi kompetisi melawan universitas sihir, universitas ninja, dan universitas detective untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa sejajar dengan mereka...  Sebuah cerita yang dihiasi drama dan humor...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 1**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan nama, karakter, dan tempat, itu adalah sesuatu yang disengaja oleh authornya.

Ini adalah fanfic kedua dari Rin Fujiyama setelah fanfic Complicated Love.

Berhubung authornya masih pemula, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Didedikasikan pada sahabat-sahabat rin semua. Peace v-^^-v

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar**

[Yuya's POV]

Namaku Yuya Takaki. Umurku saat ini 21 tahun.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, setiap pagi aku selalu memasak sarapan untuk ketiga adikku. Sejak orangtua kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu, aku yang merawat dan membesarkan adik-adikku.

Yuya…. Ohayou… ! Sapa daiki padaku.

Ia adik keduaku. Daiki Arioka. Usianya 20 tahun.

Sementara yang duduk sambil nonton TV itu adalah adik pertamaku. Kei Inoo. Usia kami hanya selisih 3 bulan. Ntah bagaimana bisa ibu melahirkan dalam rentang waktu sedekat itu. Mungkin dulu kami seharusnya jadi anak kembar. Tapi sudahlah, lagipula sebenarnya keluarga kami sangat rumit. Kami berempat adalah saudara kandung, tapi kami juga memiliki empat ayah yang berbeda. Hanya saja kami lahir dari rahim yang sama. Ya, ibu kami sangat kaya. Jadi bukan hal yang membingungkan jika ibu memiliki empat suami. Haha! Batinku sambil sedikit nyengir jika ingat saat orangtua kami masih hidup dulu.

Kak…. Dimana seragamku…? Suara adikku yang paling kecil itu melengking menggetarkan rumah ini. Dia ryosuke yamada. Ini hari pertamanya masuk kelas 3 di sekolah elit Horikoshi Gakuen. Bulan Mei nanti adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Anak itu sangat unik. Ia memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi sebagai saudaranya kami sudah terbiasa dengan kepribadiannya itu.

[Kei's POV]

Huh, ryosuke… Tumben pagi ini ia jadi dirinya yang dungu! Akupun berdiri dari sofaku yang nyaman dan menghampiri adikku yang sedang ribut di kamarnya.

Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat kamarnya yang teramat berantakan. Akupun reflek mendekatinya dan memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tanganku.

Aow…! Apaan kau kei? Bentaknya padaku dengan masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang aku jitak tadi. Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Apa tadi aku memukulnya terlalu keras ya?

Akupun tak tega melihat adikku itu hampir menangis gara-gara diriku. Kami bertiga sangat menyayanginya.

Aku berniat minta maaf dan menghiburnya. Biasanya ia lebih sering jadi dirinya yang pendiam, jenius, dan dewasa.

Ryosuke, maafkan aku! Kataku padanya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang aku jitak tadi.

Bbuuugggg….! Tiba-tiba ia memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya yang kuat itu…..

Haha, salah siapa memukulku tadi? Katanya sambil tertawa lebar dan lari keluar dari kamarnya menghindari amarahku.

Anak itu….! Akupun segera berlari mengejarnya.

[Author's POV]

Kita sejenak menuju ke pemeran lain dulu.

[Hermione's POV]

Halo, Harry! Aku menelepon teman sekelasku. Harry.

Kami berdua adalah siswa sekolah sihir di Tokyo. Kebetulan aku dan Harry sama-sama masuk tim inti sekolah untuk kejuaraan nasional tingkat universitas. Sekarang aku dan Harry sudah di tahun ketiga. Sudah 2 kali berturut-turut kami jadi juara nasional. Hahaha, menyenangkan jika bisa melihat wajah-wajah lawan yang kalah!

Saat ini aku tengah membicarakan soal latihan dengan Harry. Ia adalah ketua tim dan aku wakilnya.

[Daiki's POV]

Wah, seperti biasa masakanmu enak, Yuya. Nyam nyam nyam! Dengan lahap kusantap sushi yang dibuat oleh kakak. Rasanya benar-benar pas. Kebetulan kami berempat punya selera yang sama.

[Yuya's POV]

Dimana Kei dan Ryosuke? Tanyaku pada Daiki yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya.

Wua…kak yuya tolong aku…..! Teriak Ryosuke padaku. Aku melihat Ryosuke dan Kei kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah. Hal itu sentak membuatku naik darah.

Braakkkk! Aku menggedor meja makan dengan keras pertanda bahwa aku marah melihat tingkah adik-adikku itu.

Sejenak suasana menjadi sepi.

Kei, Reyeseke, oyo moukon doulu. Nanti kito tolot, lho! (Kei, ryosuke, ayo makan dulu. Nanti kita telat lho)! Tiba-tiba daiki bicara dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh. Anak ini benar-benar tidak pernah tanggap dengan situasi. Gak tau apa klo kakaknya ini sedang marah! Pikirku sambil merapatkan alisku melihat kelakuan adik keduaku itu.

[Kei's POV]

Ryosuke awas kau! Ancamku pada adikku itu.

Braakkk! Tiba-tiba yuya menggedor meja makan lagi. Kali ini lebih nyaring suaranya. Biarpun usia kami hanya selisih 3 bulan, ia 1 tahun di atasku. Aku benar-benar menghormatinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Akupun segera duduk di kursi samping Daiki. Berhadapan langsung dengan yuya yang tengah menatapku tajam. Akupun segera makan dan tak berani memandang wajahnya. Uh, yuya, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Batinku menangis sambil tetap memasukkan makanan ke mulutku. Hiks…

[Ryosuke's POV]

Hari ini ryosuke makan di sekolah saja, kak. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Mana bekalku? Tanyaku pada kak yuya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Aku paling tidak berani memandangi wajah kak yuya saat sedang marah.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku segera pamit pada ketiga kakakku dan segera berlari ke sekolah. Kalau tidak cepat, aku pasti akan terlambat. Syukurlah aku adalah pelari tercepat di sekolah, jadi masih bisa memburu waktu.

Tapi sial menimpaku. Saat aku belok di tikungan yang berada 2 blok dari sekolahku, aku tertabrak. Atau menabrak mungkin.

Akh…! Aku mendengar sedikit rintihan. Rintihan dari seorang gadis yang aku tabrak. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam universitas.

Wah, gomen. Aku segera minta maaf dan membantunya berdiri. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri kami.

Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Tanya anak laki-laki itu pada gadis tadi. Kau ceroboh sekali tidak bisa menghindari hal seperti itu! Tambahnya terlihat memarahi gadis tadi.

Sudahlah… ayo kita segera pergi. Nanti kita bisa terlambat! Anak laki-laki itu segera menggandeng gadis tadi dan mereka dengan sekejap menghilang dengan loncatan-loncatan mereka. Akupun tertegun untuk sesaat melihat hal unik tadi.

Wui…. Apaan tadi? Jangan-jangan mereka tadi para siswa di universitas ninja yang terkenal itu. Duh-duh, untung tadi aku tidak dibunuhnya. Hiiiii….! Batinku ngeri membayangkan bakal dibakar hidup-hidup dengan jurus amaterasu yang terkenal itu.

Akupun segera berlari lagi menuju ke sekolahku. Tapi hari ini ternyata benar-benar menjadi hari sialku. Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh karena tertabrak ataupun menabrak. Ah, sama saja.

Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki. Sepertinya ia blesteran.

Ryuu…! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis. Gadis itu memakai seragam yang sama seperti anak laki-laki itu. Sudah jelaslah bahwa mereka 1 sekolah.

Maaf, ini hari pertama kami di universitas. Jadi kami buru-buru! Kata anak laki-laki itu padaku dengan sopan dan iapun segera pergi bersama anak gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba anak gadis itu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

Wua….. gadis itu tersenyum padaku! Wajahkupun langsung merah padam dan akupun lupa bahwa aku harus buru-buru ke sekolah. Uh, pagi ini kenapa trasa benar-benar lain dari hari-hari biasanya ya? Biasanya aku jarang bertemu dengan anak universitas. Hm, benar-benar pagi yang aneh. Lagipula tumben juga jalanan ini dilewati anak kuliahan. Ada apa ya?

Tanyaku dalam hati sambil berjalan santai ke sekolah. Dari tempatku berada sekarang, aku sudah bisa melihat sekolahanku.

Aku memandang langit yang cerah pagi ini. Wuss…. Tiba-tiba di langit tadi melintas sesuatu. Aku seperti melihat dua orang terbang di langit dengan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti sapu. Aku segera melepas kaca mataku dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan. Apakah yang aku lihat tadi nyata? Akupun terlihat seperti orang tolol yang merasa aneh dengan kejadian barusan.

Ah, wakatta! Jeng jeng ….. Tiba-tiba lampu di otakku menyala.

Mereka tadi pasti anak-anak dari universitas sihir.

To Be Continue…

Minna…. Rin mencoba mengarang sesuatu yang baru. Ntah sudah ada fanfic HSJ seperti ini atau belum sebelumnya. Karena ini fanfic HSJ, jadi otomatis peran yang lebih banyak nongol adalah anak-anak HSJ. Durasi dari cerita ini adalah 24 menit (kyak film ja). Jadi dibuat pendek. Hehehehe ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 2**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan nama, karakter, dan tempat, itu adalah sesuatu yang disengaja oleh authornya.

Ini adalah fanfic kedua dari Rin Fujiyama setelah fanfic Complicated Love.

Berhubung authornya masih pemula, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Didedikasikan pada sahabat-sahabat rin semua. Peace v-^^-v

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar**

[Daiki's POV]

Aku berangkat ke kampus bersama Kei. Ia kakak tingkatku di kampus. Sebenarnya Yuya juga 1 universitas dengan kami, hanya saja ia memutuskan berhenti agar bisa kosentrasi bekerja melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga. Biarpun sampai saat ini ia masih terdaftar di universitas kami. Ah, dasar Yuya. Padahal tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya! Batinku.

Daiki! Kamu tidak lupa dengan kejuaraan nasional tahun ini kan? Tanya Kei padaku masih dengan menyetir mobil.

Gak ada Yuya jadi males, Kei! Kataku padanya. Tiba-tiba kepalan tangan melayang ke kepalaku.

Kau ini apaan sih, Kei? Hobi banget pukul orang. Memang salahku apa?

Dipukul begitu kau juga tak kan gagar otak. Jadi tenang saja! Jawabnya acuh padaku.

Lagian, kenapa kau bawa-bawa kak Yuya dalam pembicaraan kita tadi? Harusnya kau jadi lebih semangat untuk menggantikan posisi kak Yuya juga! Jelasnya padaku.

Tahun lalu saja kita dipermalukan anak-anak universitas sihir itu. Aku gak mau lagi pokoknya. Saat ada Yuya mungkin akan ada yang melindungiku dari ejekan-ejekan itu. Tapi tahun ini Yuya tak ikut. Aku gak mau…! Teriakku keras mempertahankan pendirianku.

Bugh…..! akhirnya kamus tebalpun melayang ke wajahku dan membuat hidungku mimisan. Dasar Kei. Benar-benar suka sekali mukul orang.

[Kei's POV]

Daiki, aku juga masih ingat kekalahan tahun lalu. Kalah telak di pertandingan pertama. Gara-gara kekalahan telak itu, teman-teman kita berhenti dari tim. Jadi kita tak ada cukup orang tuk melakukan pertandingan-pertandingan berikutnya. Tapi, aku ingin sekali saja menunjukkan bahwa kita bukan hanya orang yang akan diam saja dikalahkan secara memalukan seperti itu! Kataku pada Daiki dengan sedikit lembut.

[Megumi's POV]

Ryuu….. kau tadi lihat seragam anak laki-laki yang menabrakmu tadi kan? Aku bertanya pada Ryuu yang sedang berjalan di sampingku.

Iya, aku tahu. Ia anak universitas yang tahun lalu mendapatkan juara satu dari belakang! Jawabnya padaku dan akupun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Ryuu itu.

Itulah kenapa aku tadi tersenyum padanya. Hihii…. Ternyata ada juga anak yang manis di universitas seperti itu! Batinku sambil sedikit tertawa kecil.

Awalnya aku dan Ryuu ingin masuk ke sekolah sihir yang terkenal itu. Tahun lalu kami masih siswa SMA. Tapi ternyata kami tidak berbakat di dunia sihir. Begitu juga dengan universitas ninja yang tahun lalu menjadi juara kedua. Jadi kami putuskan untuk masuk ke universitas detective yang lebih cocok dengan kami. Kami putuskan, kami akan mengalahkan universitas sihir itu di kejuaraan nasional.

[Yuya's POV]

Aku bergegas ke arah mobilku. Aku segera memacu mobilku kencang menuju sekolah Ryosuke. Anak itu…. Dasar…. Pakaian apa tadi yang dipakainya? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya kalau seragam yang dikenakannya adalah punyaku?

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku sedang berada di kamar mandi. Seorang diri. Tak ada yang menemani. Tak berani keluar dari kamar mandi ini. Akhirnya membolos pelajaran. Melas nian….. hiks….

Saat aku masuk halaman sekolah tadi, banyak yang menertawaiku. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku memakai seragam universitas kak Yuya. Aku malu….. kakak…! Batinku menjerit….

[Kei's POV]

Aku dan Daiki sudah sampai di kampus. Pikiranku masih terus memikirkan kompetisi yang akan mulai digelar lusa ini.

Aku sudah berpisah dengan Daiki sekarang. Kami menuju ruangan kami masing-masing.

Ku keluarkan selebaran itu. Pamflet kejuaraan nasional tingkat universitas. Aku memandang lekat tiap kata dalam pamflet itu.

**KEJUARAAN NASIONAL TINGKAT UNIVERSITAS**

**BE THE BEST UNIVERCITY**

**3 Cabang yang Diperlombakan :**

**Pengetahuan Akademik**

**Olahraga**

**Seni**

**Minimal 4 orang dalam 1 tim**

Aku sudah mencoba mencari siswa yang mau mengikuti kejuaraan ini. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mau. Universitas ini sudah benar-benar di cap buruk oleh semua orang. Bahkan para guru dan siswa di sini juga berpendapat sama. Semua gara-gara kejuaraan itu. Kejuaraan bodoh itulah yang menentukan baik buruknya suatu universitas. Gara-gara kekalahan memalukan tahun lalu….! Perasaanku tramat sakit setiap mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Tanpa kusadari, pamflet yang ada di tanganku telah rusak karena terlalu erat di kepalan tanganku. Akupun membuang pamflet itu. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku melupakan ini semua.

[Yuya's POV]

Sesaat setelah kuparkirkan mobilku, aku segera menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Suasana saat itu tengah sepi karena semua siswa masih mengikuti pelajaran.

Benar dugaanku. Aku mendengar suara tangisan yang teramat lirih di kamar mandi pertama yang kumasuki. Tapi aku tau benar, itu adikku. Adik yang paling aku sayang.

Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kedatanganku. Dengan jelas aku mendengar bahwa Ryosuke tengah menahan isak tangisnya. Aku segera menuju ke arahnya.

Ryosuke! Dengan lirih aku memanggilnya dan segera jongkok tuk menegakkan kepala adikku yang tengah menangis itu.

Kak Yuya…..! Ia segera memelukku dan kini iapun menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dengan tangisannya itu.

Ayo kita pulang! Aku bicara setengah berbisik padanya sambil sedikit mengembangkan senyum dibibirku. Aku mengajaknya pulang karena aku paham apa yang ia rasakan. Lagipula, aku terlalu menyayanginya dan tak kan pernah tega membiarkannya menangis sendiri.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Kak Yuya menggendongku di punggungnya. Ia sangat menyayangiku. Akupun sudah tak menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya…..

Kami berdua langsung pulang. Hari ini kak Yuya tak berangkat kerja demi menemaniku. Ia terus menemaniku sampai aku tertidur.

[Kei's POV]

Aku dan Daiki sekarang sudah sampai rumah. Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku. Aku ingin segera tidur. Kepalaku terlalu dipenuhi masalah saat ini…..

Kei….. Daiki… Ryosuke…. Makan malam dah siap. Ayo makan dulu….! Aku mendengar kak Yuya memanggil kami. Sepertinya aku sudah tidur lumayan lama. Akupun segera turun tuk makan malam bersama. Kulihat Daiki sudah berada di meja makan. Ia memang selalu jadi yang pertama kalau urusan makan.

Koe, copout souni (Kei, cepet sini)! Panggil Daiki padaku…

Ini….! Ia menyodorkanku selebar kertas dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan. Pamflet kejuaraan nasional yang masih baru.

Apa maksudnya ini? Aku merasa heran…..

Daiki tlah menceritakan semuanya! Tiba-tiba kak Yuya menyambung….

Aku tak tega jika melihat adikku bersedih karena tidak bisa ikut kejuaraan nasional. Jadi aku akan ikut. Begitu juga dengan Daiki! Tambahnya padaku…. Akupun tersentak kaget. Tanpa lama-lama, aku segera memeluk mereka berdua dengan linangan air mata di pipiku. Aku benar-benar tak menduga ini semua. Mereka benar-benar saudara yang sangat kusayangi.

Tapi….. Aku, kak Yuya, dan Daiki. Trus siapa yang jadi anggota ke-4 nya? Tanyaku pada kak Yuya dan Daiki. Kamipun saling pandang tuk sejenak. Tiba-tiba pandangan kami bertiga mengarah pada 1 orang yang duduk di antara kak Yuya dan aku…..

Ada apa? Kenapa kakak-kakak menatapku seperti itu? Tanya Ryosuke dengan wajah heran dan polos…..

Kami bertigapun segera mengembangkan senyum iblis kami…..

Hehehehe…

To Be Continue…

Minna…

Bersabarlah….

Kompetisi panjang akan segera dimulai…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 3**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Yuya's POV]

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran kejuaraan itu. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Kei. Aku harus segera mengurusi surat-surat kepindahan Ryosuke ke universitas kami. Semuanya harus selesai sebelum siang nanti…..! pikirku sambil melamun sesaat.

Tiba-tiba aku mencium sesuatu yang gosong. Ikan yang kumasak dalam wajan putih di depanku ini hampir berubah jadi abu saking gosongnya. Huaa….. ini pertama kalinya masakanku gosong. Aku dengan segera mengangkat wajan itu dan menyiramnya dengan air kran.

Wah… bau ikan gosong! Tiba-tiba Daiki mendekatiku. Anak ini benar-benar luar biasa kalau urusan makanan. Apa yang gosongpun ia tahu tanpa melihatnya. Dasar adikku yang satu ini. Uh!

[Ryosuke's POV]

Kakak-kakakku ingin aku membantu mereka. Pagi ini kak Yuya membawaku menghadap kepala sekolah. Syukurlah, kami tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan surat rekomendasi.

Begitu juga dengan ujian dadakan yang harus kulalui untuk masuk universitas kakak ini. Tapi semua berjalan dengan lancar. Kini akupun sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa di kampus ini.

[Yuya's POV]

Syukurlah hari ini Ryosuke tak menjadi dirinya yang kekanak-kanakan dan dungu. Tuhan benar-benar membantu kami hari ini! Batinku.

Aku dan Ryopun segera menuju tempat pendaftaran kejuaraan nasional. Ternyata di hari terakhir ini, masih banyak yang mendaftar. Diantara kerumunan mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu, aku mengenali beberapa seragam dari universitas-universitas yang terkenal di Jepang ini.

Yuya….! Seseorang menyapaku. Seorang gadis yang sangat aku kenal apalagi ketika ia mengenakan seragamnya itu.

Hermione! Sapaku membalasnya dengan mencoba tetap memberikan senyumanku. Kenapa kalian baru mendaftar di hari terakhir ini? Tanyaku padanya.

Sebelumnya kami melakukan seleksi yang ketat untuk menentukan anggota tim yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan tahun ini. Jadi baru bisa mendaftar dan menyetorkan nama sekarang! Terangnya padaku masih dengan senyumnya.

Aku masih ingat betul kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu ia mengutarakan rasa sukanya padaku di hari pertama aku mengenalnya. Sampai sekarangpun, aku menyadari perasaannya padaku masih sama.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku meninggalkan kak Yuya yang tengah ngobrol dengan anak gadis itu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat tempat yang esok akan dipakai untuk kejuaraan nasional ini.

Tempat ini masih sangat ramai. Tapi aku mengenali sebuah seragam di antara kerumunan ini.

Haii…! Sapa seorang gadis padaku. Kemarin kita belum sempat kenalan! Tambahnya sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

Megumi Minami desu. Tingkat 1 di universitas detective! Iapun memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

Ryosuke Yamada. Tingkat 1 di universitas manusia biasa! Iapun langsung ketawa begitu aku memperkenalkan diri.

Lucu sekali mendengar kata "universitas manusia biasa"! Responnya sambil menutupi mulutnya yang terlihat sudah tak bisa lagi menahan ketawanya.

Oh, lucu ya? Jawabku pendek padanya dan segera kuberjalan lagi meninggalkannya.

[Megumi's POV]

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa anak itu begitu dingin ya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kemarin. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat aku di dekat Ryuu. Mereka benar-benar memiliki aura yang mirip! Aku jadi semakin tertarik padanya! Batinku.

[Kei's POV]

Aku dan Daiki menyusul kak Yuya dan Ryosuke yang sudah berangkat ke sini duluan. Kami berdua mencoba mencari keberadaan dua saudara kami itu di antara kerumunan ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak bahu Daiki yang saat itu sedang berjalan di depanku.

Woe….. Kurang ajar! Bentak Daiki pada orang yang menabraknya tadi yang sudah tidak lagi berada di dekat kami…

Tiba-tiba orang itu kembali ke arah kami. Seorang anak laki-laki. Kulitnya putih. Mata dan rambutnya hitam kelam. Iapun berjalan ke arah Daiki. Ia menarik kerah Daiki dan menatapnya. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya itu. Bola matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Akupun segera menarik Daiki dan minta maaf padanya sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Aku menyadari… Anak itu dari universitas ninja. Dan matanya itu… itu adalah Sharingan. Mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha. Dan anak itu pastilah Sasuke Uchiha. Satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian keluarganya. Akupun jadi merinding. Aku segera menarik Daiki dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari anak itu.

[Daiki's POV]

Kau lihat matanya tadi kan Kei? Sudah pasti ia dari universitas ninja. Tahun lalu ia belum ada. Uh, tahun ini kenapa malah semakin bertambah berat ya…! Aku mengeluh pada Kei. Tapi Kei terlihat tak memperhatikanku. Uh… akupun berjalan meninggalkannya yang tengah melamun.

Yuya dan Ryosuke mana ya? Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari dua saudaraku itu. Sesaat aku bisa melihat Ryosuke. Ia memakai pakaian bebas. Uh, harusnya tadi aku juga bawa pakaian bebas saja. Dengan seragam ini, pantaslah orang-orang pada menertawaiku.

Akupun segera berjalan ke arah Ryosuke.

Wwuuusssssss…. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas rendah di depanku. Anak dari universitas sihir. Harry, sang ketua. Ia terlihat berhenti di dekat wakilnya yang rese dan suka mengejek itu. Sapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione. Tapi aku kaget saat melihat ternyata Yuya juga sedang ada di sana. Akupun mengalihkan langkahku menuju arah Yuya.

[Harry's POV]

Hei, Yuya. Apa kabar? Aku menyapa orang yang disukai Hermione ini.

Kenapa di tempat ini kau membawa sapu terbang, Harry? Tanya Hermione padaku sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Haha, dasar kalian. Tanpa tongkat sihir, kalian bukanlah sapa-sapa! Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang anak laki-laki. Dari seragamnya, ia dari universitas ninja. Aku belum mengenal anak itu. Sepertinya ia baru tingkat 1.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku tak jadi melanjutkan langkahku. Aku melihat anak dari universitas ninja tadi bicara dengan mereka. Akupun mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Yuya dengan sedikit gerakan-gerakan kecil. Akhirnya Yuya melihatku. Aku mengisyaratkan padanya untuk datang padaku.

Kalian jangan ribut di sini. Kita buktikan semua dipertandingan besok! Aku mendengar Yuya mengatakan itu pada mereka dan segera berjalan ke arahku.

[Author's POV]

Keesokan harinya. Tepat pukul 10.00 upacara pembukaan kejuaraan nasional tingkat universitaspun di mulai. Tahun ini diikuti 40 universitas. Mereka akan dibagi dalam 4 grup. Hanya juara grup yang berhak maju ke babak berikutnya.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Wua… yang datang banyak sekali kak! Kataku sambil memandang ke sekelilingku yang ramai.

Ryosuke, tetaplah bersama kami! Kata kak Yuya padaku.

Wuah….. itu ada Harry Potter, kak! Aku berniat segera berlari ke arah Harry tuk minta tanda tangan. Tapi kak Daiki memegang erat kerah bajuku dan segera menariknya.

Uh, kenapa sih? Aku kan Cuma mau minta tanda tangan! Gerutuku pada mereka sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

Aku kan penggemar beratnya. Apalagi saat ia mengalahkan kalian tahun lalu. Wuih… Keren banget!

Buugghh….! Seketika itu juga tiga kepalan tangan mendarat di kepalaku secara bersamaan.

Adouh…..…..! akupun reflek berteriak dengan keras. Hiks…. Sakit…..

Hai, Ryosuke! Seseorang menyapaku saat aku tengah jongkok kesakitan mendapat pukulan dari kakak-kakakku tadi. Orang itu menghampiriku. Selamat berjuang ya! Kata gadis yang aku kenal bernama Megumi itu.

[Daiki's POV]

Hari ini kita beruntung tidak satu grup dengan 3 universitas yang dikandidatkan menjadi juara. Hal itu sedikit membuat kami lega! Batinku sambil memandangi pembagian grup bersama ketiga saudaraku.

Universitas Sihir di grup A.

Universitas Ninja di grup B.

Universitas Detective di grup C.

Ketiganya berada di barisan teratas masing-masing grup. Sementara kami di grup D. barisan terakhir tentunya. Hehehe…! Batinku merasa lucu sendiri.

[Kei's POV]

Pertandingan kami tahun inipun dimulai. Ujian pertama yang menghadang kami adalah **Pengetahuan Akademik**. Tahun ini kami sedikit lebih PEDE karena tidak langsung berhadapan dengan tim kuat. Lagipula tahun lalu belum ada sistem pembagian grup.

Masing-masing grup berhak mewakilkan 2 orang anggotanya dalam pengetahuan akademik ini. Nilai tertinggi akan mendapatkan 10 poin. Sementara terendah hanya akan mendapat 1 poin.

Kak Yuya mengajak kami tuk menentukan siapa yang akan mengikuti tes ini. Yang jelas pikiran kami bertiga pastilah selain Ryosuke. Bisa ancur nanti. Karena saat ini ia sedang bukan dirinya yang bisa diharapkan. Akhirnya keputusan kami jatuh pada diriku dan kak Yuya.

[Yuya's POV]

Aku dan Kei dengan seksama membaca 10 soal di depan kami. **Soal pertama**…..

**Sebutkan 4 asrama yang ada di universitas sihir!**

Gubrak… kami berdua langsung syok membaca pertanyaan pertama itu. Jika Ryosuke yang maju, ia pasti tahu jawabannya.

Aku dan Kei saling pandang dan memutuskan untuk membaca **soal kedua**…..

**Sebutkan 10 lagu dari Hey!Say!JUMP (band yang sedang ngetop di Jepang)!** Aku dan Kei segera saling pandang lagi dan kali ini kami memasang senyum kemenangan setelah membaca soal itu. Tentu saja kami mengenal baik Hey!Say!JUMP. Karena aku dan saudara-saudaraku masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka.

Setelah selesai menjawab soal kedua, kami lanjut ke **soal ketiga**…

**Apakah yang dimaksud dengan Kachofugetsu?**

Nani? Lagi-lagi aku dan Kei syok membaca soal di depan kami ini. Aku melihat Kei sudah kehilangan semangatnya…! Akupun merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak….

To Be Continue…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 4**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Daiki's POV]

Aku memandangi Yuya dan Kei yang tengah mengikuti ujian pertama itu. Dari wajah mereka, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka mengalami kesulitan. Aku ingin sekali membantu mereka. Tapi….!

Aku tetap harus percaya pada mereka! Batinku mencoba meyakinkan diriku akan kemampuan Yuya dan Kei.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku sudah tak lagi berada di sekitar saudaraku. Diam-diam aku pergi meninggalkan Daiki. Tahun lalu aku hanya bisa jadi penonton di tribun. Tapi kali ini aku ada di arena ini biarpun blum jatahku tuk menunjukkan kebolehanku. Kini aku sedang mencari keberadaan Harry Potter. Aku harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Harus….. hihihihi…..! aku berusaha menahan tawaku.

[Kei's POV]

Sejauh ini kami baru bisa menjawab 1 soal. Aku hampir kehilangan semangatku sampai kak Yuya menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum memandangku.

Kak Yuya…

Mari lakukan yang terbaik dulu sebelum menyerah! Katanya padaku dengan lembut.

Akupun segera membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya berharap akan ada soal lagi yang bisa kami jawab…

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku mendatangi tempat pertandingan grup A. Aku bisa melihat peserta dari universitas sihir di salah satu barisan. Tapi bukan Harry Potter yang saat itu maju menghadapi ujian akademik ini. Hm, dimana dia?

Aku menoleh mencari keberadaan orang yang aku kagumi itu. Aku melihatnya di salah satu sudut arena tengah memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Akupun segera mendatanginya dengan senyum menghias bibirku.

Harry….. ! Sapaku padanya.

Kau? Dari seragammu, kau pasti kenal dengan Yuya! Katanya padaku.

Oh, so pasti. Dia kan kakak kandungku! Responku cepat padanya.

Aku melihat ada rasa ketertarikan di wajah Harry padaku. Akupun segera duduk di sampingnya tanpa meminta ijinnya. Hehe…..

Aku segera mengambil buku yang ada di sakuku beserta pena dan menyedorkannya ke Harry.

Boleh minta tanda tangannya? Tanyaku polos padanya sambil memasang senyum bodoh.

Eh, tentu! Iapun segera mengiyakannya dan menandatangani bukuku. Ku lihat tongkat sihir Harry. Rasa penasaran memenuhi pikiranku. Tanpa kusadari, tongkat itu sudah ada di tanganku. Akupun makin penasaran. Diam-diam aku mengayunkannya…

Accio Firebolt….! Kataku sedikit lantang dan membuat Harry langsung melihat tajam ke arahku.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Teriaknya padaku sambil mengambil kembali tongkat sihirnya dari tanganku.

I am sorry! Akupun meminta maaf pada Harry dengan lafal bahasa inggrisku yang payah. Aku tahu saat itu Harry benar-benar ingin memarahiku. Tapi aku lihat ia berusaha menahan amarahnya padaku.

Akupun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Harry.

Wwuuussssss…. Sesuatu dengan cepat meluncur ke arahku. Aku segera menangkapnya.

Firebolt? Aku benar-benar terheran-heran. Ku lihat Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Ia segera merebut sapu terbangnya itu dariku.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku segera kembali melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Harry sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

[Yuya's POV]

Aku dan Kei sudah membaca soal ujian sampai soal terakhir. Tapi selain soal nomer dua tadi, tidak ada soal lain yang bisa kami kerjakan.

Payah….

[Author's POV]

Pengumuman hasil ujian pengetahuan akademik keluar.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku dan saudara-saudaraku kembali memandangi layar besar di tengah stadion ini. Hasil ujian barusan terpampang di layar itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hasilnya jika melihat raut wajah Yuya dan Kei setelah mengerjakan ujian itu. Tapi tak ada salahnya melihat posisi sementara.

Grup A, B, dan C menunjukkan hasil yang sudah diprediksi oleh semua orang. Sementara grup D, saat ini kami menempati posisi 9 dengan 2 poin.

Ternyata ada juga universitas yang tak menjawab 1 soal pun! Sahut Kei dengan sedikit semangat.

[Author's POV]

Kompetisi yang ke dua adalah olahraga. Olahraga yang akan dipertandingkan adalah lari jarak jauh dan renang dengan total 20 poin.

[Yuya's POV]

Ini kesempatan kita. Jika kita masih ingin berlanjut dan membuktikan keberadaan kita pada mereka, maka kita harus berhasil menjuarai grup D ini! Kataku pada adik-adikku tuk membangkitkan semangat mereka.

Kali ini aku, Kei, dan Daiki tidak ragu memilih Ryosuke untuk mengikuti lari jarak jauh. Selain larinya yang paling cepat, diantara kami dialah yang staminanya paling kuat. Sementara untuk renang, aku mempercayakannya pada Daiki. Semoga mereka berdua bisa melakukan yang terbaik! Batinku.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Ini kesempatanku tuk menunjukkan kemampuanku. Kakak-kakakku sudah mempercayaiku tuk mengikuti lari jarak jauh ini. Biarpun spesialisasiku adalah lari jarak pendek, tapi aku harus berjuang.

Ryosuke…..! seorang gadis memanggilku.

Semoga berhasil ya! Megumi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

Hehe….. Aku paling suka jika da gadis yang tersenyum padaku. Akupun jadi semakin semangat. Aku tidak boleh kalah dalam lomba ini. Jika tidak, maka sulit tuk jadi juara grup.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di belakang garis start. Kak Yuya menyemangatiku dari pinggir lapangan. Sementara kak Daiki sekarang sedang berjuang mengikuti renang. Kak Kei juga menemani kak Daiki di sana.

Aku harus menang…. Harus….

Ddoorrrrrrrr…! Pistol tanda start dimulai telah ditembakkan. Sekuat tenaga aku segera berlari mengambil start dari pelari-pelari lain. Setiap langkah sangatlah menentukan. Aku tak boleh sedikitpun melakukan kesalahan yang bisa mengecewakan kakak-kakakku.

Dari dalam lapangan, aku melihat sosok gadis yang masih menyemangatiku. Megumi. Ia sengaja datang mendukungku. Padahal saat ini temannya juga sedang membutuhkan dukungannya. Tapi aku senang. Aku senang ada gadis yang memperhatikanku. Hehe…! Sesaat aku berlari sambil cengengesan sampai kulihat sorot mata tajam dari arah pinggir lapangan menatapku dengan tatapan kematiaannya. Hiii….. kak Yuya serem….

[Yuya's POV]

Aku masih berdebar melihat tingkah anak itu. Biarpun saat ini ia unggul jauh dari lawan-lawannya, tapi tingkahnya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan…..

Kak Yuya…! Aku mendengar suara Kei memanggilku. Aku melihatnya bersama Daiki. Sepertinya renangnya sudah selesai.

Aku menang, Yuya…. ! Daiki segera berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

Syukurlah kita mendapat tambahan 10 poin! Kata Kei dengan sangat riang. Begitu juga dengan Daiki.

Aku senang melihat adik-adikku gembira seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh suara penonton yang menyaksikan lomba lari. Sepertinya lomba lari baru saja selesai.

Aku melihat Ryosuke berlari ke arah kami bertiga. Begitu sampai, ia langsung memeluk kami.

Aku berhasil, kak. Ryo berhasil! Katanya sambil menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Udah-udah… Jangan nangis gitu…. Gak baik dilihat orang! Kataku menenangkan adikku ini.

Dengan begini kita mendapat tambahan 20 poin. Yea….! Kata Daiki sambil menari-nari gila ala spanyol.

Wuhu…! Keipun ikut-ikutan menari bersama Daiki. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

[Author's POV]

Update posisipun kembali terpampang…

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku memandangi papan skor itu. Ku lihat kami berada di posisi ke dua saat ini. Selisih 1 poin dengan pemuncak sementara grup D. Masih ada kesempatan tuk menjuarai grup! Batinku.

Kini semuanya tergantung pada ujian terakhir babak penyisihan ini. Ujian seni.

Kei, Daiki, Ryo….. Sini! Aku mendengar kak Yuya memanggil kami. Ia baru saja berkumpul dengan panitia untuk mengambil materi yang diperlombakan di ujian seni ini.

Materi kita dalam ujian ini adalah **SINGING 'N DANCING** dengan minimal 4 orang wakil dari tiap tim! Kata kak Yuya pada kami.

Aaarrgghh…. Aku benci menyanyi ! Teriakku dengan berniat segera meninggalkan tempat di mana aku berdiri saat ini. Tapi kak Yuya segera memegang erat pergelangan tanganku.

Ryosuke… Kami membutuhkanmu! Kata kak Yuya padaku dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Lupakanlah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu….

To Be Continue…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 5**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Author's POV]

Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu

Di sebuah mobil keluarga yang sangat mewah. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari 1 orang wanita, 4 pria dewasa, dan 4 anak laki-laki yang menginjak remaja tengah dalam perjalanan menuju villa mereka tuk berlibur. Dalam perjalanan itu selalu terdengar tawa dan tepuk tangan. Keempat anak laki-laki yang bernyanyi riang gembira membuat suasana dalam perjalanan itu sangat hidup. Tapi semua berakhir ketika mobil tersebut mencoba menghindari seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menyeberang jalan secara tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan mobil tersebut terperosok ke jurang.

Flashback end

[Yuya's POV]

Kejadian 5 tahun lalu membuat kami kehilangan orangtua. Andai saat itu kami berempat tidak bernyanyi-nyanyi, mungkin ayah bisa lebih konsen dalam mengendarai mobil.

Hm, kali ini aku memahami perasaan Ryosuke. Saat itu ia masih SD. Bahkan saat pemakaman orangtua kamipun, ia tak menyadari bahwa mereka akan tidur tuk selamanya. Saat itu ia terus bernyanyi riang berharap ayah dan ibu akan bangun dan bertepuk tangan dengan suaranya yang merdu itu. Tapi hal tersebut tak kunjung terjadi selama apapun ia menanti dan bernyanyi.

Sejak ia menyadari kepergian mereka, aku tak pernah lagi mendengarnya bernyanyi.

[Daiki's POV]

Ryosuke, kami tak akan bisa bertanding tanpa dirimu! Kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Ia membelakangi kami! Aku mendengar suara isak tangis yang lirih. Ryosuke…. Ia menangis….

Aku, Yuya, dan Kei segera memeluknya erat. Kami tahu apa yang Ryosuke pikirkan.

5 tahun lalu saat kami bertiga menangis tersedu-sedu karena kehilangan orangtua, hanya dia yang tak menangis dan tetap bernyanyi. Karena itulah, hatinya saat ini pasti tramat sakit jika harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Tanpa kusadari, air matakupun ikut mengalir… aku yang selama ini tak pernah menangis lagi sejak kejadian itu, kini akhirnya air mata ini keluar setelah sekian lama membeku. Ryosuke….. aku tak tega melihat adikku ini menangis.

Aku juga bisa melihat mata Kei yang berkaca-kaca. Hanya Yuya yang masih tetap tegar….

[Yuya's POV]

Aku masih memeluk erat ketiga adikku. Suara riuh penonton yang tengah menyaksikan pertunjukan singing 'n dancingpun seakan tak kami dengar. Hanya tangisan Ryosuke yang kini semakin menjadi yang berdengung di telingaku. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menangis seperti mereka, tapi aku harus kuat. Karena aku adalah seorang kakak sekaligus orangtua bagi mereka.

Dalam sorak sorai yang membahana ini, aku mendengar tim kami dipanggil. Sudah giliran kami untuk tampil. Tapi…

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku terus menangis menyesali kepergian orangtuaku. Andai kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi…

Ayah… Ibu…..

_**Tsuraku kanashii toki wa kyou no egao wo….. Omoidashite aruite ikou mata au hi made**_

_**(when you feel exhauted or sad…. walk along recalling today's smiles until the day we meet again)**_

Aku mendengar lantunan lagu yang ku kenal. Lagu yang sangat kurindukan. Lagu terakhir yang kulantunkan bersama kakak-kakakku saat itu. **MEMORIES**

Aku memandang ke arah panggung. Kak Yuya… Ia yang menyanyikannya….

Ku lihat kak Kei dan kak Daiki berjalan bersama ke arah panggung sambil mengusap air mata mereka. Kudengar suara mereka berdua yang merdu melantunkan nada selanjutnya…..

_**Michi ni mayou toki wa uta wo utaou….. Setsunakutemo mabushii hibi ga….. Bokura wo mukaete kureru itsudemo…**_

_**(when you are lost, sing a song….. even if we are heartbroken, someday… bright days will come along and greet us too…..)**_

Kini kulihat mereka bertiga melantunkan lyric selanjutnya bersama. Ku lihat tatapan sedih mereka. Aku sadar, bukan hanya aku saja yang sedih kehilangan orangtua. Tapi kakak-kakakku juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama biarpun selama ini mereka tak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku.

Kini akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat di mana saudara-saudaraku tengah bernyanyi. Ku raih sebuah mic yang telah disediakan di pinggir panggung itu…

Aku ingin bernyanyi… Aku ingin bernyanyi lagi…

_**Sora wa hiroi noni doko nimo ikenai… Sonna ki ga shite ita kedo….**_

_**(the sky is vast, yet it doesn't go anywhere… that's how we felt)**_

[Yuya's POV]

Kami mendengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari penonton. Ini pertama kalinya kami bernyanyi bersama lagi. Perasaan ini terasa begitu nyaman setelah sekian lama tak melakukan hal yang kami suka ini. Kini pikiran kami sudah tak lagi ke kejuaraan ini. Kami hanya terus bernyanyi sampai lagu ini selesai. Dalam hatiku, menang sudah bukan hal penting lagi. Aku bahagia bisa bernyanyi bersama adik-adikku lagi. Kami berempat. Bernyanyi bersama. Seperti saat-saat bahagia dulu….. dengan tetap menahan air mata, kami terus bernyanyi sampai akhir…..

[Author's POV]

Keempat kakak beradik itu terus bernyanyi dengan penghayatannya. Penonton yang menyaksikan mereka jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Padahal Yuya dan adik-adiknya hanya bernyanyi. Tanpa dance. Tapi teriakan-teriakan dan tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi mereka saat mereka turun dari panggung. Kini mereka bukan lagi mahasiswa yang tak dianggap.

[Daiki's POV]

Kami menemukan apa yang selama ini kami cari. Biarpun nantinya akan kalah, kami sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Ryosuke… Ia bernyanyi lagi. Dulu ia sering melakukannya untuk menghibur kami. Dan kini, akhirnya ia kembali bernyanyi bersama kami.

[Author's POV]

Update posisi kembali terpampang di layar. Penonton bersorak sorai meriah ketika mengetahui siapa juara dari grup D. Benar-benar tidak disangka-sangka. Mereka berhasil melakukannya. Yuya dan adik-adiknya berhasil…..

[Harry's POV]

Yuya….. Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian! Kataku pada Yuya sambil menjabat tangannya.

Penampilan kalian dalam ujian seni tadi benar-benar luar biasa. Pengkhayatan yang hebat! Tambahku….

[Sakura's POV]

Sasuke… temeni aku tuk memberi selamat pada anak-anak universitas manusia biasa itu ya? Pintaku pada Sasuke.

Iyalah…! Jawabnya pendek.

Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian ya! Aku memberi selamat pada mereka dan menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu. Begitu juga Sasuke. Jarang aku melihat Sasuke mengakui kehebatan orang lain. Tapi kali ini ia terlihat tertarik pada orang-orang itu.

[Daiki's POV]

Badanku agak sedikit gemetar ketika anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu mendekati kami. Tapi perhatianku tidak lagi tertuju padanya melainkan pada anak gadis di sebelahnya.

Daiki Arioka desu! Kataku pada anak gadis itu dengan mengulurkan tanganku.

Sakura Haruno desu! Jawabnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

Hihihi… Lumayan… Kenal ma cewek cantik oe….! Batinku…

[Author's POV]

Empat besar pun telah ditentukan. Kejuaraan ini akan dilanjutkan esok. Esok adalah pertandingan semifinal yang akan memperebutkan dua tempat di tempat final.

**UNIVERSITAS SIHIR VS UNIVERSITAS MANUSIA BIASA**

**UNIVERSITAS NINJA VS UNIVERSITAS DETECTIVE**

[Ryuu's POV]

Megumi menarik tanganku dengan terburu-buru.

Ryosuke…..! aku mendengarnya memanggil seseorang. Ternyata anak yang menabrakku waktu itu. Tapi ku akui mereka hebat. Apalagi dalam ujian seni tadi mereka benar-benar mampu menghidupkan suasana. Seperti konser band terkenal. Akupun menyukai penampilan mereka tadi. Terutama anak yang bernama Ryosuke itu. Suaranya sangat merdu di lagu lembut tadi.

[Megumi's POV]

Ryo-chan besok berjuang ya. Semoga kalian berhasil mengalahkan universitas sihir itu! Kataku pada Ryosuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kalian juga berjuanglah! Jawabnya pendek padaku dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Hm, mungkin aura dinginnya sedang kambuh! Batinku….

Hai….! Sapa seorang teman Ryosuke padaku.

Kei Inoo desu. Yoroshiku. Kau menyukai adikku ya? Tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku…

Nani? Adik? Akupun segera merespon cepat…

Iya. Kami berempat adalah saudara kandung! Jawabnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka berempat adalah saudara kandung.

[Yuya's POV]

Sekarang sudah waktunya berpisah. Esok kita akan bertemu lagi! Kataku sambil menjabat tangan Harry.

Yuya….. Akhirnya kita berhadapan lagi ya! Kata Hermione padaku.

Tahun lalu kami kalah telak dari mereka. Dan kini, kami mendapat kesempatan tuk menghadapi mereka lagi. Tapi kali ini di babak semifinal.

Sampai jumpa besok! Akupun berpamitan pada semua. Begitu juga dengan adik-adikku.

Sakura… Itu emailku. Jangan lupa hubungi aku ya! Kata Daiki pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Uh, dasar Daiki….

[Megumi's POV]

Aku mengantar Ryosuke dan kakak-kakaknya sampai tempat parkir. Ku lihat mobil mereka sangat mewah. Aku tak menyangka kalau mereka adalah anak orang kaya.

Tapi tiba-tiba darahku serasa berhenti mengalir….

Mobil itu…

Akupun segera berlari mencoba tuk menyusul mereka. Tapi aku terlambat. Mereka telah pergi…..

Ada apa, Meg? Tanya Ryuu padaku. Akupun meminta Ryuu tuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera menyusul mereka.

Mobil itu….. Aku harus menyusul mereka…. Harus….. ! Batinku

To Be Continue…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 6**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Daiki's POV]

Saat ini kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga. Baru kali ini aku merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta… hehe…. Ia cantik sekali….! Akupun mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakura. Hihihi…..

Hei Daiki…. Ngapain senyum-senyum? Tanya Kei mengagetkanku.

Ah, wakatta….. Ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nie! Tambahnya sambil menggodaku.

Prasaan tadi ada yang habis nangis. Uh, sekarang sudah senyum-senyum kyak orgil! Aku mendengar Ryosuke mengatakan itu tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

Memangnya tadi kamu gak nangis apa? Akupun membalikkan pertanyaannya sambil menjitak kepala adikku itu. Seketika itu juga ia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya.

Wuuaaa… Ternyata Ryosuke sedang jadi dirinya yang dingin! Batinku sambil ngeri sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan Ryosuke lakukan padaku. Hiii…

[Ryuu's POV]

Aku bingung kenapa Megumi terlihat terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mobil tadi? Pikirku.

Ryuu… Tolong lebih cepat! Katanya padaku dengan sedikit panik. Dari kejauhan kami masih dapat melihat mobil itu. Tanpa bertanya alasannya, akupun segera memacu mobilku lebih kencang…

Aku percaya Megumi punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia ingin sekali mengerjar mobil itu.

[Daiki's POV]

Ryosuke maafkan aku…! Aku memohon pada adikku itu agar tidak diapa-apakan. Terakhir kali aku menjahilinya saat ia sedang jadi dirinya yang dingin, semalaman aku harus tidur di luar dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat dan digantung terbalik di pohon yang ada di halaman belakang dengan mulut yang dilakban. Bahkan Yuya dan Kei yang mencoba menasehatinyapun akhirnya bernasib sama denganku. Kini aku yakin Yuya dan Kei tak mau ikut kena lagi.

Maafkan aku ya…! Aku memohon berulang kali. Biar aku sendiri yang menghukum diriku! Kataku padanya sambil berulang kali memukul kepalaku dengan tanganku sendiri. Tuing….. Tuing….. Tuing…! Aku berasa jadi orang tolol. Yuya dan Keipun jadi cengingisan melihatku….

[Yuya's POV]

Daiki, maafkan aku! Batinku… Kau pasti tahu kalau kami tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa jika Ryosuke sedang jadi dirinya yang dingin itu! Pikirku sambil sedikit nyengir and mnahan ktawa mlihat Daiki yang terpaksa memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi ku lihat Ryosuke sudah kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan. Hm… apa yang dipikirkan adikku itu kali ini aku tak bisa menebaknya. Dirinya yang dingin seperti ini benar-benar lain dengan dirinya yang dungu dan suka buat ulah.

[Kei's POV]

Kali ini kau beruntung Daiki, Ryosuke tak menghajarmu! Bisikku dengan suara lirih pada Daiki. Sesekali aku melirikkan mataku pada adik terkecilku yang dari tadi diam terus. Selama ini ia memang sangat pendiam jika sedang menjadi dirinya yang dingin itu. Ia menjadi berkepribadian ganda setelah meninggalnya ayah dan ibu. Sebelumnya ia sempat tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari tiga malam karena depresi berat kehilangan orangtua. Depresi diusianya yang masih sangat kecil waktu itu.

[Yuya's POV]

Sekarang kami sudah sampai rumah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Kalian segera istirahatlah….. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu! Kataku pada adik-adikku.

Huwaahh….. Capeknya…..! kata Daiki yang segera menuju ke kamarnya.

Sementara Kei segera duduk di sofa favoritnya itu sambil nonton TV.

Hm….. Mana Ryosuke? Pikirku yang baru menyadari bahwa Ryosuke masih belum terlihat.

Ryosuke….! Akupun segera memanggilnya. Tapi tak ada sahutan. Di mana anak itu?

Ada apa, kak? Tanya Kei padaku…..

Ryosuke… Aku belum melihatnya. Ia juga tak menjawab panggilanku! Jelasku pada Kei.

Kei segera membantuku mencari Ryosuke.

Kak Yuya….! Aku mendengar Kei memanggilku. Akupun segera berlari ke arahnya. Kulihat ia tengah menggendong Ryosuke di punggungnya.

Aku menemukannya pingsan di dalam mobil. Badannya sangat panas, kak! Kata Kei padaku sambil berlari tuk segera membaringkan Ryosuke. Aku segera berlari ke dapur tuk mengambil es dari kulkas. Sementara Kei segera membawa Ryosuke ke kamarnya.

[Kei's POV]

Aku segera mengambil selimut tebal untuk Ryosuke. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka….. Padahal tadi ia masih baik-baik saja. Apa daritadi sebenarnya ia sudah demam ya? Batinku.

Kak Yuya segera datang menghampiriku. Ia duduk di sampingku sambil mengompres dahi Ryo-chan. Kei, tolong telpon dokter! Pintanya padaku dengan nada khawatir.

Iya kak…! Akupun segera berjalan ke arah telepon yang ada di kamar Ryosuke ini dan segera menelpon dokter.

[Daiki's POV]

Sudah 1,5 jam sejak kami tiba di rumah. Tapi kenapa Yuya tak segera memanggil kami tuk makan ya? Ugh… Lapar…..

Akupun segera turun berharap makanan sudah siap. Tapi aku terkejut ketika melihat meja makan yang masih kosong tak ada apapun di atasnya. Nani? Dengan tampang cemberut akupun segera berjalan menuju kamar Yuya yang berada di antara kamar Ryosuke dan Kei. Tapi aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melewati kamar Ryosuke. Ternyata Yuya ada di situ. Begitu juga dengan Kei.

Weeii Lha Dhala… Ditungguin dari tadi kok mlah pada ngumpul di sini? Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

Plak plak….! Dua pukulan berturut-turut mendarat di kepalaku.

Diam kau Daiki! Kata Kei sambil memasang wajah marah ke arahku. Begitu juga Yuya.

Hiks… Apa salahku? Batinku sambil menangis bodoh dalam hati. Tapi pandanganku langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Ryosuke… Ia sakit… Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat dan tak berdaya.

Wah, Ryosuke kenapa, tu? Pasti kualat gara-gara tadi ngambek padaku! Kataku dengan nada tak berdosa.

Plak plak…! Lagi-lagi dua pukulan menghantam ke kepalaku ini…

Hiks….. kasian kau kepala….. daritadi dipukul terus.

[Yuya's POV]

Aku hampir naik darah melihat tingkah Daiki yang benar-benar tidak bisa melihat sikon. Tapi aku tak ingin Ryosuke terganggu oleh keributan kami. Dokter bilang ia demam karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Atau mungkin tepatnya karena kejadian tadi siang yang kembali mengingatkannya akan kepergian orangtua kami. Setiap kali ingat hal itu, ia pasti akan langsung jatuh sakit seperti ini. Anak ini….. Mungkin sampai saat ini ia masih belum menerima kepergian orangtua kami.

Kei, keluarlah tuk cari makanan! Kataku pada Kei. Iapun segera mengiyakannya.

Hehe…. Akhirnya makan juga! Sambung Daiki dengan cepat… aku masih mencoba menahan amarahku pada anak tak peka dengan situasi itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berdering dari ruang tengah…

Akupun segera mengangkat telepon di samping tempat tidur Ryosuke yang kebetulan terhubung dengan semua telepon di rumah ini.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari ujung satunya. Ryuu Amakusa. Mahasiswa dari universitas detective! Kenapa ia menghubungi kami dan darimana ia mendapatkan nomer rumah kami? Tanyaku dalam hati…..

Dari siapa, Yuya? Tanya Daiki padaku tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku masih serius mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan anak itu…..

_**Halo, Yuya….. Aku Ryuu. Ryuu Amakusa dari universitas Detective. Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit Tokyo. Bisakah kalian datang ke sini sekarang? Ada yang ingin Megumi sampaikan pada kalian. Tolong ya….. Ini berkaitan dengan kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu yang berkaitan juga dengan mobil yang kalian kendarai hari ini. Tadi kami ingin mengejar kalian. Tapi kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kalian bisa datang ke sini segera, kan? Megumi memintaku tuk menghubungi kalian.**_

Telepon tadi sudah terputus. Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Tadi ia menyinggung kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu. Ada apa ini? Pikirankupun dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan….

Daiki, tolong kau jaga Ryosuke. Kei sebentar lagi pasti akan segera pulang. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang….! Kataku pada Daiki dengan terburu-buru.

Akupun segera mengambil jaketku, masuk dalam mobil, dan segera memacunya.

[Daiki's POV]

Nani? Belum sempat kubertanya, Yuya tlah menghilang dari hadapanku. Hm….. Telpon dari siapa tadi? Tanyaku dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Akupun segera mendekati ranjang Ryosuke dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Hehe….. Ternyata nyaman juga kamar Ryo-chan…..

Dai-chan…! Suara Kei memanggilku dengan nada tinggi. Ternyata ia sudah kembali.

Kau ini apa-apaan malah tidur di situ? Tanyanya sambil memarahiku.

Plak…..! Hiks… Lagi-lagi kena pukul.

Bisakah tolong kalian tidak ribut? Kata Ryo-chan yang sepertinya terganggu dengan keributan tadi.

Maafkan aku….! Kataku padanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan dan akupun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tapi belum sampai aku berdiri, tangan Ryosuke menggenggam lenganku. Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya yang begitu dingin.

Bisakah tolong kalian tidur di sampingku menemaniku, kak? Tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah.

Tanpa bertanya apapun, akupun segera membaringkan badanku kembali di sampingnya. Begitu juga dengan Kei yang segera membaringkan badan di sisi satunya. Aku dan Keipun segera memeluk erat tubuh Ryo-chan….

Kami bertigapun akhirnya terlelap bersama di ranjang ini. Tapi tiba-tiba Ryosuke terbangun. Badannya menggigil. Kami bisa merasakan badannya yang semakin panas.

Kak Yuya dimana? Tanyanya pada kami …

Kak Yuya sedang keluar sebentar. Ia akan segera kembali. Ryo tidurlah….! Kataku pada adikku itu dan kinipun aku semakin erat memeluknya. Aku melihat Kei bangkit dari ranjang dan terlihat mengeluarkan handphonenya. Sudah pasti ia menghubungi Yuya.

Ryo tidurlah dulu. Sebentar lagi kak Yuya akan pulang! Kata Kei sambil mengusap dahi Ryosuke yang telah dipenuhi keringat dingin…..

Akupun segera bangun dan duduk di samping Ryosuke tuk membantu Kei mengusap keringat adik kami ini. Sejak kecil, memang ia yang paling sering sakit. Biarpun ia sering buat kami kesal karena ulahnya, tapi kami tetap sangat menyayanginya.

[Yuya's POV]

Pikiranku dipenuhi hal-hal yang aku dengar di rumah sakit tadi. Kini aku sudah sampai rumah. Biarpun jujur aku masih belum bisa melupakan kata-kata Megumi tadi, tapi saat ini yang terpenting adalah Ryosuke.

Aku segera masuk dan berjalan cepat ke kamar Ryosuke. Aku melihat Kei dan Daiki yang masih terjaga.

Kak Yuya….? Aku mendengar suara Ryo-chan dan melihatnya menatapku lembut. Kulihat wajahnya semakin pucat…..

Ia tak mau tidur sampai kak Yuya kembali! Kata Kei padaku…

Dalam pikiranku… Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal yang aku dengar di rumah sakit tadi pada adik-adikku? Haruskah aku ungkit kembali kejadian 5 tahun lalu? Pikirku yang membuatku tertegun tuk sesaat. Tapi suara Ryosuke membuatku tersadar kembali dari lamunanku,,,

Kak Yuya….. Kak Kei….. Kak Daiki….. Temenin Ryo tidur ya! Katanya sambil tersenyum pada kami. Kami bertigapun segera membaringkan diri di ranjang Ryosuke dan tidur bersamanya. Kami berempat…. Tidur bersama….. seperti saat ayah dan ibu masih ada…

Aku berusaha agar air mataku tak keluar….

To Be Continue…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 7**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Yuya's POV]

Hari sudah pagi. Ketiga adikku masih tertidur lelap. Aku sedang di dapur memanasi makanan yang tadi malam di beli Kei. Sayang jika dibuang.

Secara berkala aku memeriksa kondisi adik terkecilku yang sedang sakit itu. Syukurlah, demamnya sudah berangsur turun. Tapi aku masih tetap memikirkan kata-kata Megumi kemarin! Aku terlamun tuk sesaat sampai kudengar Ryosuke menyapaku.

Ohayou niichan! Sapanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sudah cukup segar. Makasih tadi malam sudah menemani Ryo tidur! Tambahnya masih dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Masak apa ni kak? Tanyanya padaku….

Tapi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya itu, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari lantai atas. Kulihat Kei tergesa-tesa lari ke arahku.

Kak Yuya…. Ryo-chan hilang…..! Katanya dengan terlihat sangat panik.

Hilang kemana, kak? Tiba-tiba Ryosuke menyambung…..

Aku tak tahu. Tadi ketika aku bangun ia sudah tak ada. Bagaimana ini? Jawab Kei sambil panik menatap wajah Ryo-chan yang saat itu ada di depan matanya.

Coba di cari dulu di semua sudut rumah! Respon Ryosuke dengan cepat sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Ah benar…..! jawab Kei sambil menepuk pundak Ryosuke dan segera berlari memeriksa setiap ruangan dan sudut di rumah ini. Akupun tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya itu. Anak itu tumben hari ini error.

[Daiki's POV]

Huaaa….. Yuya…. Ryo-chan menghilang….! Kataku sambil berlari cepat ke arah Yuya yang sedang masak di dapur. Begitu aku bangun tadi ia sudah tak ada! Terangku pada Yuya yang masih asik memasak. Tapi Yuya tak menggubrisku. Akupun segera mendekati Yuya…

Ddwwooonnnggg…! Aku pukul kepala kakakku itu dengan panci yang saat itu ada di dekatku.

Daiki…. Kau ini apaan? Bentaknya padaku.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku tlah mengalir. Hatiku sakit. Aku begitu khawatir dengan Ryosuke. Tapi Yuya mlah tak pedulikan kata-kataku. Hatiku sakit. Hatiku hancur…..

Huaaa….! Akupun menangis dan berlari memeriksa tiap sudut rumah berharap bisa menemukan Ryosuke.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Anak-anak itu kenapa sih? Gerutu kak Yuya. Akupun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua kakakku yang tak jelas itu.

Ryosuke….. ini sarapannya! Kata kak Yuya padaku sambil menghidangkan sarapan di depanku.

Jangan lupa obatnya diminum! Tambahnya sambil mengambilkan obat-obatku.

Kei…. Daiki…. Makanan sudah siap! Teriak kak Yuya pada kedua kakakku yang daritadi kulihat masih berputar-putar tak jelas kesana kemari.

Ku lihat kak Kei dan kak Daiki datang menghampiri kami. Aku masih melihat kekhawatiran di wajah mereka.

Ryo-chan dah ketemu kak? Tanyaku pada kak Kei dan kak Daiki. Tiba-tiba mereka malah menangis.

Kak Yuya, lakukan sesuatu! Rengek kak Kei….

Aku melihat kak Yuya menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia memegang kepala kak Kei dan kak Daiki.

Duogghh…..! Kak Yuyapun membenturkan kepala kak Kei ke kepala kak Daiki.

Tanpa menunggu protes dari kedua adiknya itu, kak Yuya segera memegang kembali kepala mereka dan mengarahkan wajah mereka ke arahku.

Lihat…..! kalian sudah sadar kan! Kata kak Yuya menunjukkan keberadaanku pada kedua kakakku yang daritadi error itu.

Hua…! Kak Kei dan kak Daiki langsung memelukku erat.

Lebih baik aku diam saja! Kataku dalam hati.

Udah… Ayo sarapan dulu…. Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat ke kejuaraan! Kata kak Yuya pada kami. Kami berempatpun makan bersama. Seperti hari-hari biasanya.

[Daiki's POV]

Sekarang kami sudah sampai di tempat kejuaraan. Hari ini kami akan bertanding di babak semifinal. Melawan tim si Harry mata empat itu tentunya. Aku merasakan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dalam diriku. Wuhu…. Ayo kita bertanding…. Kita balas kekalahan kita tahun lalu… Yeah….

[Kei's POV]

Dasar Daiki. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia ngebet gak mau ikut. Sekarang semangat banget ia. Syukurlah! Batinku.

Kami berempatpun berjalan memasuki stadion. Sudah banyak orang di sini. Daritadi aku melihat kak Yuya terus diam. Sebenarnya aku merasa aneh, tapi aku masih belum berani menanyakannya.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Ryosuke berhenti dan langsung terduduk di tanah…. Sebelumnya tadi kulihat ia sedikit sempoyongan.

Ryo-chan… Kau baik-baik saja? Tanyaku padanya.

Hanya sedikit pusing, kak! Jawabnya pendek. Akupun segera membantunya berdiri dan sedikit memapahnya. Daikipun segera kembali berjalan ke arahku dan membantuku. Ia juga terlihat khawatir dengan Ryo-chan.

Tapi kak Yuya, ia masih terus berjalan. Ia sedikitpun tak menyadari kalau kami sudah tak berjalan di sampingnya. Kak Yuya… Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Pikirku dalam hati.

[Yuya's POV]

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kemarin saat menemui Megumi yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit, aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dialah yang telah menyebabkan kecelakaan kami 5 tahun lalu. Ialah gadis yang saat itu menyeberang jalan secara tiba-tiba. Aku lihat ia begitu menyesali kesalahannya itu. Akupun sebenarnya tak ada sedikitpun rasa marah padanya. Tapi ia memintaku tuk memberitahu adik-adikku. Aku sendiri mungkin bisa menerima hal itu. Tapi belum tentu adik-adikku akan menerimanya. Apalagi Ryosuke yang aku tahu ia mulai menyukai Megumi padahal sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa menerima kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang mesti aku lakukan…..

[Daiki's POV]

Kami sudah memasuki stadion. Kulihat Yuya duduk di salah satu sudut yang disediakan panitia untuk tim kami. Aku, Kei, dan Ryosukepun segera berjalan menuju ke sana. Tapi Yuya, daritadi ia diam terus. Dan pandangannya daritadi sering kosong. Hm, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ya? Batinku….

Ohayou….! Sapa seorang anak laki-laki pada kami saat kami bertiga sedang berjalan ke arah Yuya. Ternyata ia Sasuke. Orang nomer satu yang paling menyeramkan bagiku. Yah… biarpun harus kuakui ia ganteng. Tapi tetap saja masih gantengan aku! Kataku dalam hati.

Kenapa temanmu itu? Tanyanya padaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Ryosuke…

Ia agak kurang fit hari ini! Jawabku padanya. Aku sedang mencoba memberanikan diri tuk bicara dengan anak itu.

Ehm, Sakura mana? Tanyaku padanya…

Itu dia! Jawabnya pendek sambil menunjuk ke belakang kami.

Aku melihat Sakura berlari ke arah kami. Ia membawa sebuah bingkisan.

Ini, aku bawakan bekal! Kata Sakura dengan manisnya.

Wuah… Arigatou…..! jawabku riang sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Gomen ne Dai-chan. Ini untuk Sasuke! Jawabnya pendek…

Wuahahahaha…..! Kei menertawaiku dengan keras. Begitu juga dengan Ryosuke yang sempet-sempetnya ikut tersenyum dalam kondisinya yang loyo gitu.

Hiks….! Hatiku….. Oh hatiku….. Seakan disambar petir di siang bolong…..

Sakura-chan… Ternyata ia menyukai Sasuke si nyeremin itu. Huaa….. aku ingin sekali merebutmu dari tangannya wahai pujaan hatiku. Tapi apa dayaku….. Sekali di sembur pakai bola api, oh… Bye bye ….! Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Sudah hancur masih dilindas ma tronton pula. Uh…..

[Yuya's POV]

Maaf Megumi. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan ini pada saudara-saudaraku! Batinku…..

Kak Yuya kenapa? Tanya Kei padaku yang terlihat sedang memapah Ryosuke.

Ryosuke… kau kenapa? Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kei, perhatianku langsung tertuju pada Ryo-chan yang wajahnya kembali pucat.

Cuma pusing kok, kak! Jawabnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Hm…. Daritadi kenapa Ryo tak melihat Megumi ya? Tanyanya tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat jantungku berdetak kencang…..

O iya….. Tadi malam kak Yuya kemana? Ryosuke kembali menanyakan hal yang membuat detak jantungku semakin tak karuan. Aku bingung harus memberi jawaban apa padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba kami mendengar panggilan dari panitia pertanda semifinal hari ini akan segera dimulai. Penontonpun mulai riuh memberikan dukungan-dukungan mereka. Syukurlah… untuk saat ini aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Ryosuke dulu.

[Kei's POV]

Aku melihat hampir semua teman kampus kami datang. Ya Tuhan…. Kami tak menyangka bakal setenar ini sekarang.

Kyaa…. Ryosuke….Aishiteru….! teriak para anak-anak gadis yang memenuhi sudut di belakang kami…. *sweetdrop*

Ternyata Ryosuke sudah punya banyak fans sekarang! Batinku…

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh kak Yuya. Sudah jelas terlihat dari kebiasaan kak Yuya yang suka melamun jika sedang ada masalah berat. Tapi kenapa ia tak memberitahu kami? Hm….. Sudahlah. Kini aku harus kosentrasi pada kejuaraan ini dulu. Lawan kami kali ini adalah universitas sihir. Hm, Harry…! Aku mulai senyum-senyum gak jelas sendiri.

Wah, Ryo-chan dah memasang senyum nakalnya nie! Olok kak Daiki padaku.

Sudah tak apa, kan? Tambahnya…..

Iya… Ryo sudah tak apa… hanya terkadang ja masih pusing. Tapi tenang ja….. selama Ryosuke ada di sini, semua akan beres…! Kataku sambil membusungkan dadaku….

Sepertinya Ryosuke yang suka bikin ulah tlah kembali! Kata kak Kei sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. Akupun segera membalas senyumnya.

Kebetulan kali ini tiap tim hanya boleh mewakilkan 1 anggota tuk ujian kemampuan akademik! Kata kak Yuya pada kami. Akupun segera memotong kalimat kak Yuya…..

Tolong kali ini biarkan Ryo yang maju, kak! Akupun memasang wajah penuh pengharapan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

[Author's POV]

Ujian kemampuan akademik. Dengan total poin 2000 diperebutkan kedua tim.

**UNIVERSITAS SIHIR VS UNIVERSITAS MANUSIA BIASA**

20 pertanyaan rebutan dengan poin 100 tuk tiap pertanyaan…

[Yuya's POV]

Here we go…

Akhirnya kami memenuhi permintaan Ryosuke yang ingin mengikuti ujian kali ini. Sudah jelas yang akan mewakili universitas sihir adalah Hermione. Tapi kami tetap menaruh harapan pada Ryosuke. Kami akan mencoba tuk mempercayainya. Ryo-chan….. Ganbatte…..!

**Pertanyaan pertama….!** Aku mendengar juri mulai membacakan pertanyaan….

**Apakah mantera kutukan yang terkenal dengan sebutan The Killing Curse?**

Seketika itu juga aku melihat Hermione dan Ryosuke mengacungkan tangan hampir bersamaan…

Tapi ternyata juri memutuskan Hermione yang lebih dulu mengangkat tangan.

**Avada Kedavra**! Jawabnya dengan memasang senyum ke arahku.

**100 – 0**

[Ryosuke's POV]

Sayang sekali aku kurang cepat. Mungkin gara-gara kepalaku ini yang masih terasa berat. Tapi tak apa, masih ada 19 pertanyaan…

**Pertanyaan kedua….! **Akupun mulai bersiap mengangkat tanganku.

**Jelaskan mengenai 4 lukisan roh wanita karya seniman terkenal Takumi Kuzuryu!**

Akupun segera mengangkat tanganku. Kulihat gadis yang menyukai kakakku itu sepertinya kali ini tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Juripun mempersilakanku tuk menjawab.

**Kachofugetsu…..**

**Ka roh bunga**

**Cho roh burung**

**Fu roh angin**

**Getsu roh bulan**

**100 – 100**

Akupun mendengar sorak sorai penonton yang mendukungku….

Dengan segera kulambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan kami saat ini.

Kyaa…. Ryosuke…..! Teriakan itu membahana dari semua sudut. Aku menyukainya.

To Be Continue…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 8**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Author's POV]

Hermione vs Ryosuke

[Hermione's POV]

Ternyata adiknya Yuya itu boleh juga. Hm…. Tahun lalu ia masih belum ikut. Jadi sudah pasti saat ini ia baru tingkat 1.

Hermione… Kau tak boleh kalah dari anak itu! Batinku tuk membangkitkan semangatku.

Aku mendengar juri mulai membacakan pertanyaan ketiga….

**Sebutkan empat macam bola dalam permainan Quidditch!**

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. Akupun segera mengangkat tanganku. Tapi…

What…? Aku melihat anak itu sudah mengangkat tangannya. Juripun mempersilakannya tuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Aku mendengar ia menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun…

**Quaffle, Two Bludgers, and Snitch**

Aku kembali mendengar tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Anak ini…..

Akupun mulai merasa dipermalukan.

**100 – 200**

[Author's POV]

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan telah diberikan. Kini tinggal pertanyaan terakhir.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat ini. 19 pertanyaan telah diberikan. Dan Ryosuke berhasil menjawab 18 diantaranya…..

Wuah….. Ternyata adikku memang hebat. Hohoho

Ayo Ryo-chan… Sapu pertanyaan terakhir itu. Buat si nenek sihir itu malu… Wuhuu….! Teriakku sambil menari-nari dan melambai-lambaikan sapu tanganku…

Plaakk…..! Tiba-tiba Yuya memukul kepalaku. Hiks… Apa sih salahku? Kenapa kakak-kakakku suka sekali memukul kepalaku tanpa alasan? Batinku.

Aku ingin sekali membalas Yuya, tapi aku mendengar juri mulai membacakan pertanyaan terakhir….

**Sebutkan 8 anggota tim dari Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Itachi Uchiha!**

Itachi Uchiha? Siapanya Sasuke Uchiha tu? Pikirku…

Akupun melihat Ryosuke kembali mengangkat tangannya 19 kali secara beruntun dan kudengar ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut….

**Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuga Hinata.**

Ternyata jawaban adikku itu benar…. Wuhu…. Score akhir untuk ujian kemampuan akademik ini adalah **100 – 1900**

Aku melihat si nenek sihir itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat pertandingan. Hahaha… Akhirnya dendam kami tahun lalu terbalas juga. Nenek sihir itu akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan mutlak. Wuahahaha! Senyum ibliskupun keluar…..

[Ryosuke's POV]

Syukurlah ternyata aku bisa melakukannya. Batinku….

Aku ingin sekali segera menemui Megumi dan memberitahunya bahwa aku berhasil mengalahkan anak dari universitas sihir. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menubrukku dari belakang.

Kau hebat Ryo-chan! Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah kak Kei.

Tidak juga, kak! Jawabku malu-malu. Tapi pikiranku langsung tertuju lagi pada Megumi…..

Ujian olahraganya dimulai kapan, kak? Tanyaku pada kak Kei…

Sekitar 1 jam lagi! Jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.

Kebetulan sekali… Aku ingin ke tempat pertandingan Megumi dulu ah! Batinku…..

[Daiki's POV]

Aku melihat Yuya langsung pergi menyusul si nenek sihir ketika pertandingan usai tadi. Hm…. Sepertinya Yuya mulai menyukai nenek sihir itu. Wuah, aku tak akan merestuinya jika itu sampai terjadi…

Di sisi lain, aku melihat Ryosuke dengan wajah cerianya berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan semifinal satunya. Sudah pasti ia ingin menemui Megumi. Yah… Kalau Ryosuke ma gadis itu sih aku setuju-setuju ja…..

Akupun segera teringat akan Sakura. Gadis idamanku yang ternyata menyukai orang yang paling aku takuti. Tapi dalam hatiku, aku masih ingin mencoba tuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Akupun segera berlari menyusul Ryosuke tuk menemui Sakura…

[Yuya's POV]

Aku mendengar suara isak tangis. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengejar Hermione yang sedang sakit hati. Sakit hati karena kekalahan pertamanya. Aku berdiri di belakangnya… Ia tak mengetahui kedatanganku. Aku masih terus mendengar suara tangisannya. Tangisan itu benar-benar terasa menyayat hatiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Beberapa saat ku lihat Hermione terdiam….. sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa aku yang telah memeluknya. Iapun melanjutkan tangisnya. Aku semakin erat memeluknya…..

Hermione… Jangan menangis…. Kekalahan adalah hal yang biasa dalam suatu pertandingan. Karena kekalahan itulah yang akan membuat diri kita sadar bahwa masih ada yang lebih hebat di atas kita! Aku mencoba menghiburnya…

[Daiki's POV]

Aku melihat Ryosuke duduk di suatu sudut. Ia memandangi pertandingan yang saat ini masih berlangsung antara universitas ninja vs universitas detective. Ku lihat yang bertanding mewakili universitas ninja adalah Sasuke. Hm….. Sakura dimana ya? Batinku….

Wah… itu dia…! Akupun segera menghampirinya.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku masih belum melihat keberadaan Megumi. Begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki yang selalu di sampingnya itu. Akupun mencoba memberanikan diriku tuk bertanya pada seorang mahasiswa universitas detective. Kulihat seorang mahasiswa dengan seragam universitas tersebut duduk di suatu sudut menyaksikan pertandingan yang masih berlangsung ini. Seorang anak laki-laki pendek dengan rambut berwarna hitam kombinasi putih hijau di jambulnya. Hm… Gaya rambut yang aneh.

Tanpa basa-basi akupun segera menanyakan keberadaan Megumi. Sebuah jawaban yang tidak kusangka-sangka muncul dari mulut anak itu. Megumi… Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil kemarin. Kecelakaan mobil… Lagi-lagi kecelakaan mobil…

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk akupun segera berlari ke luar dari stadion. Saat itu hanya Megumi yang ada di kepalaku. Megumi… Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang ku sayang. Biarpun selama ini aku belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi hatiku tak bisa berbohong….. aku menyukainya…..

[Kei's POV]

Aku melihat Ryosuke berlari ke luar stadion. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera mengejarnya. Tapi larinya terlalu cepat untuk bisa ku kejar. Namun….. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan adikku itu pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang panik seperti itu. Dengan terpaksa aku merampas sepeda seorang remaja yang saat itu tengah melintas di depan stadion.

Gomen… Aku akan mengembalikannya! Teriakku pada remaja itu….

[Daiki's POV]

Sakura….! Ku sapa Sakura yang terlihat serius melihat pertandingan. Hm… Ia tak merespon.

Sakura-chan…..! Akupun mengulangi sapaanku dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tapi ia masih saja tak mendengarku…

Hiks… Sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku masih ingin mencoba tuk bicara dengan Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba kulihat kak Yuya yang sedang berjalan sambil memeluk Hermione yang terlihat habis menangis. Aku tak suka pemandangan ini. Aku sangat membenci nenek sihir itu. Suasana hatikupun jadi berubah…..

[Kei's POV]

Aku melihat Ryo-chan masih terus berlari. Akupun semakin cepat mengayuh sepeda rampasan ini. Kulihat Ryo-chan masuk ke RS Tokyo… hm… ada apa ini?

[Ryosuke's POV]

Akhirnya sampai juga. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama akupun segera menanyakan kamar Megumi pada resepsionist. Dengan cepat kudapatkan kamarnya dan akupun segera menuju ke sana. Kali ini aku telah melupakan sakit kepala yang daritadi kurasakan. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah mengetahui bahwa Megumi baik-baik saja.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku mendatangi Yuya yang tengah duduk dan berpelukan erat dengan Hermione di sudut stadion.

Yuya….! Panggilku dengan nada tinggi. Yuyapun segera menoleh ke arahku.

Dai-chan? Responnya…

Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian aku memandang lekat ke arah mata Hermione.

Yuya….. Aku tak sudi kau dekat-dekat dengan nenek sihir ini! Bentakku pada Yuya…

Plakk…! Aku mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipiku. Tamparan dari Yuya. Aku sudah biasa dengan pukulan ataupun tamparan Yuya, tapi kali ini kenapa serasa begitu sakit? Apalagi sakitnya hati ini.

Diam kau Daiki! Bentaknya padaku dengan wajah memendam amarah…. Aku belum pernah melihat Yuya semarah ini.

Yuya….. Ia membentakku sedemikian rupa….. Hanya demi gadis itu…

Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini Yuya tak memihakku. Padahal aku adiknya. Adik kandungnya…

Akupun segera berlari meninggalkan Yuya dan nenek sihir itu…..

Berlari dengan derasnya air mata yang membasahi pipiku…

Ibu…

Yuya sudah tak sayang lagi padaku, bu….

[Kei's POV]

Aku mencoba segera mencari Ryosuke di dalam RS ini. Anak itu, kemana? Batinku….. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba terlintas kak Yuya dipikiranku. Iya…. Aku harus menelpon kak Yuya.

_Halo, kak! Aku saat ini ada di RS Tokyo. Tadi aku mengejar Ryo-chan sampai ke sini…._

Sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba kudengar nada panik dari ujung sana. Kak Yuya….. Ia terdengar sangat panik. Ia memintaku tuk mencegah Ryosuke bertemu dengan Megumi. Permintaan dengan nada tinggi dan suara yang bergetar. Tak biasanya kak Yuya seperti itu. Tapi aku paham sifat kak Yuya. Pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa ia menyuruhku menghalangi pertemuan Ryo-chan dan Megumi.

Hm….. Ternyata Megumi yang membuat Ryo-chan tadi panik. Akupun segera menutup teleponku dan berlari mencari keberadaan adikku itu.

[Yuya's POV]

Hermione, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi….! Pamitku pada Hermione yang masih memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kau mau kemana, Yuya? Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Nanti aku akan menelponmu! Responku pendek sambil berlari meninggalkannya. Saat ini aku hanya memikirkan Ryosuke. Semoga saja yang ku khawatirkan tak akan terjadi.

Ryosuke…..

Tunggu aku…..

[Kei's POV]

Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal. Anak laki-laki yang selalu bersama Megumi. Akupun segera berlari ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah kamar.

Hai…..! Sapaku padanya. Apa tadi kau melihat adikku? Akupun segera bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Ia sedang di dalam bersama Megumi! Jawabnya ringan…

Ryuu….! Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam memanggil nama anak yang saat ini ada di depanku. Suara anak perempuan. Itu pastilah Megumi. Anak yang ada di depanku itupun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar itu. Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang….

Seketika itu juga aku langsung syok…

Ryo-chan…

Aku melihatnya terbaring di lantai tak sadarkan diri…

To Be Continue…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 9**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Daiki's POV]

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu di sudut stadion yang tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Ini pertama kali aku menumpahkan air mata dengan hati sesakit ini. Lebih sakit daripada saat ku kehilangan orangtua. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Yuya akan melakukan ini padaku. Ingin rasanya ku berteriak keras menumpahkan semua rasa di hati ini. Andai ayah dan ibu masih hidup, pasti akan ada yang membelaku. Air mataku terus mengalir deras. Yuya memarahiku hanya demi seorang gadis. Gadis yang begitu aku benci…. Ingin rasanya ku segera menghajar Yuya dengan tanganku ini…

[Yuya's POV]

Aku begitu panik mendengar telpon dari Kei tadi. Aku tak menyangka semua terjadi secepat ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan Megumi katakan jika ia bertemu Ryosuke nanti. Dan Ryosuke… Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia tahu tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengenai orang yang ia sukai itu? Kepalaku dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin segera kumendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu.

[Kei's POV]

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi melihat adikku yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, hatiku tramat tak tenang. Kebetulan saat itu ada seorang dokter yang lewat. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun segera meminta pertolongan padanya. Paling tidak, aku ingin mendengar bahwa Ryosuke baik-baik saja.

15 menit telah berlalu sejak perawat-perawat itu menyuruhku menunggu di luar. Megumi dan anak yang bernama Ryuu itu duduk di sampingku. Kami bertiga hanya diam… tak saling bicara…

Tiba-tiba Megumi berjalan ke arahku dengan kaki yang masih diperban. Ia berlutut dan meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Gomen ne….. Semua salahku….! Katanya dengan tangis terisak-isak.

Sebelum sempat ku keluarkan kata-kata, aku mendengar suara kak Yuya yang ternyata sudah di depan kami…

Kei… Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Ryo-chan? Tanya kak Yuya padaku.

Aku ingin segera menjawabnya. Tapi tiba-tiba kak Yuya menatap Megumi yang tengah berlutut di depanku.

[Yuya's POV]

Jangan bilang kau sudah memberitahunya! Kataku pada Megumi yang tengah berlutut sambil menangis. Perasaanku tak tenang melihatnya seperti itu. Aku takut…. Aku berharap ia akan memberitahuku bahwa ia belum mengatakan apapun pada Ryosuke.

Maafkan aku…. Semua salahku…. Aku tlah memberitahunya bahwa akulah yang telah menyebabkan kecelakaan keluarga kalian 5 tahun yang lalu! Katanya padaku masih dengan tetap menangis….

Tapi perhatianku kini tertuju pada Kei. Aku melihat wajahnya. Tatapan kosong pada matanya. Seakan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya….

Kau sudah tahu ini semua, Yuya? Tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku masih dengan wajah yang tak percaya. Akupun hanya bisa diam…

Tiba-tiba kulihat ia berdiri. Ia mendekatiku dan menatap dalam mataku…

Bbuuugghh…..! ia memukulku dengan keras sampai aku terjatuh. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku tak tahu apa yang Kei pikirkan. Ku lihat ia kembali duduk dengan badan sedikit bergetar…..

Ryuu, tolong bawa Megumi pergi! Pintaku pada anak berambut biru itu.

Tolong biarkan aku disini….! Kata Megumi tiba-tiba masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Pergi kau….! Aku mendengar Kei berteriak kencang ke arah Megumi. Ku lihat ia masih mencoba menahan amarahnya. Diantara kami berempat, Keilah yang paling penyabar. Tapi melihatnya sedemikian rupa benar-benar membuatku tak tega…..

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku terbaring di rumah sakit. Tapi tadi kudengar suara kak Kei yang begitu keras. Hm…

Kulihat seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat di sampingku. Akupun segera bangun dari ranjang yang tak nyaman ini.

Apa yang terjadi? Tanyaku pada mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Megumi lagi. Megumi…! Akupun segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari keluar dari ruangan ini. Begitu ku buka pintu, kulihat orang-orang yang kukenal sudah berada di depanku. Sebelum kusempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, kak Kei dan kak Yuya langsung memelukku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Kak Yuya….. Kak Kei…. Lepaskan… Ryo tak bisa bernafas nie! Kataku pada mereka dan merekapun langsung melepaskan pelukan yang hampir membunuhku itu.

Ah….. Megumi…! Aku melihat Megumi dan akupun segera berjalan ke arahnya.

Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Tambahku sambil memeluknya….

Kenapa kau di sini? Harusnya kau kan istirahat di kamarmu? Tanyaku padanya sambil mengerutkan keningku….. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Megumi? Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

[Yuya's POV]

Kami bertiga sudah berada dalam mobil tuk kembali menuju stadion. Sebelumnya tadi dokter sempat mengajakku bicara. Ryo-chan….. kami tak pernah menyadari bahwa kondisinya itu membahayakan nyawanya. Selain mengalami tekanan batin yang berat, luka di kepala yang pernah dideritanya 5 tahun lalu membuat ada gumpalan darah di otaknya. Dokter menyarankan agar ia segera dioperasi. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya….

Kak Dai-chan kok tak ada? Tanya Ryosuke pada kami dengan wajah polosnya.

Setidaknya aku bersyukur ia melupakan apa yang telah Megumi katakan tadi. Hm….. Mungkin beban anak ini memang sangat berat. Andai dulu ia juga menangis seperti kami di hari pemakaman ayah dan ibu, mungkin ia tak akan semenderita ini mengalami siksaan batin.

[Kei's POV]

Aku masih tetap mencoba menahan perasaanku. Andai tak ada Ryo-chan, mungkin aku sudah menghajar kak Yuya lagi. Aku tak menyangka kak Yuya menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami…

Knapa semua diam? Tanya Ryosuke masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan! Kataku pada Ryo-chan sambil mencoba tersenyum padanya. Aku iri pada dirinya yang bisa segera melupakan apa yang barusan ia dengar biarpun itu tak disengaja…..

[Daiki's POV]

Aku sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun yang pedulikanku. Saudara-saudaraku yang lainpun ntah dimana sekarang. Semua tak pedulikanku…..

Dai-chan kenapa? Aku mendengar suara dari belakangku. Sakura… Ia menyapaku…

Akupun segera menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahku. Kulihat ia mengulurkan sapu tangannya padaku. Ia pasti telah menyadari bahwa aku sedang menangis. Ntah terharu atau apa, akupun kembali meneteskan air mataku…..

Sakura-chan….. Ia memelukku…

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku melihat kak Daiki tengah menangis. Dan anak gadis itu….. Ia memeluk kak Daiki dengan penuh perasaan cinta. Aku tak tahu kenapa kakakku yang paling periang itu menangis. Akupun segera berlari ke arahnya…

Kak Dai-chan? Sapaku padanya. Gadis itu segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.

Hm, kalau tidak salah namamu Ryosuke, kan? Tanya gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba padaku.

Iya! Jawabku sambil membalas senyumnya…..

Tiba-tiba aku kaget mendengar apa yang ia bisikkan padaku….. Aishiteru! Katanya dengan teramat lirih…

Nani? Akupun tersentak kaget dan iapun segera berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Apa yang tadi ia katakan? Tanya kak Dai-chan padaku. Akupun bingung harus menjawab apa. Syukurlah kak Kei dan kak Yuya kini sudah berada di depan kami. Tapi tiba-tiba kulihat kak Daiki berdiri dan langsung memukul keras wajah kak Yuya…..

Sekarang tentukan pilihanmu, Yuya! Kau pilih nenek sihir itu atau adikmu ini? Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut kak Daiki secara tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

[Yuya's POV]

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu, Dai-chan! Kataku pada adikku yang baru saja memukulku itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berjalan cepat ke arahku. Ia memegang kerah bajuku dan memukul wajahku lagi. Akupun tersungkur di tanah. Tapi ternyata pukulan Dai-chan tak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia berulang kali memukul wajahku dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat itu. Akupun sudah tak bisa lagi berdiam diri. Sambil terus memukulku, ia meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Amarahku sudah tak dapat aku bendung. Hantaman keras akhirnya kupukulkan ke wajah adikku itu. Ku lihat ia langsung tersungkur dan segera berdiri lagi. Kami berkelahi… Benar-benar berkelahi….

[Kei's POV]

Adik dan kakakku berkelahi di depan mataku. Tapi ntah kenapa perasaanku terasa hampa….

Kak Kei-chan… Lakukan sesuatu! Rengek Ryo-chan padaku dengan wajah cemasnya. Tapi aku… aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak tergerak sedikitpun untuk melerai perkelahian dua saudara kandungku itu.

To Be Continue…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 10**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku benar-benar tak menyukai jika harus melihat kakakku bertengkar. Apalagi sampai berkelahi seperti itu. Dan kak Kei… Kenapa ia tak berbuat apapun? Semua ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Karena sudah tak tahan melihat perkelahian kak Yuya dan kak Daiki, akupun harus segera melerai mereka.

Aku langsung menubruk kak Daiki dari belakang. Aku memeganginya erat. Berharap perkelahian ini akan berhenti sampai di sini. Kak Daiki meronta kuat. Aku masih tetap berusaha memeganginya. Tapi ternyata kak Yuya tidak bisa bersikap dewasa. Ia memukul kak Daiki dengan keras. Kak Daikipun meronta lebih kuat. Dan akupun tak kuasa lagi tuk menahannya.

Mereka berdua kembali berkelahi. Aku melihat darah mulai mengalir dari wajah mereka berdua.

Kak Kei-chan, tolong bantu Ryosuke tuk melerai mereka! Pintaku sekali lagi pada kak Kei yang masih terlihat tak merespon apapun. Ia hanya berdiri memandangi kedua saudara kami yang sedang berkelahi itu.

Aku mulai mendapat sedikit harapan ketika kak Kei menoleh padaku. Iapun segera berjalan ke arah kak Daiki dan kak Yuya. Akupun berniat tuk segera memegangi kak Daiki lagi. Tapi ternyata apa yang dilakukan kak Kei tak sesuai dengan pikiranku. Kak Kei menghampiri kak Yuya dan langsung memukulnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini….! Batinku menjerit dalam hati.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku lelah dengan perkelahian ini. Tiba-tiba tadi kulihat Kei memukul Yuya. Dan kinipun ia masih memukulinya. Yuya terlihat sudah tak kuat tuk melawan. Kei memukulinya. Tetap memukulinya. Dan terus memukulinya. Baru kali ini kulihat Kei memukul Yuya. Biasanya ia sangat menghormati kakak pertama kami itu. Aku tak tahu apa permasalahannya….

[Kei's POV]

Aku benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa yang membebani hatiku ini. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi tuk tidak memukuli kak Yuya. Aku kecewa padanya. Aku benar-benar ingin memukulinya….

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menubrukku.

Ryo-chan… Ia menubruk dan memukulku sampai tersungkur. Pukulan yang benar-benar teramat sakit.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkelahi sampai seperti ini? Tanyanya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang putih itu.

Tolong bersikaplah lebih dewasa. Semua bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik…! Lanjutnya masih dengan menangis.

Ryo-chan… Kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena kau tak mengingat apa yang telah Megumi lakukan pada kita! Batinku sambil memegangi wajahku yang tadi dipukul Ryosuke.

Aku mendengar juri memanggil tim kami. Sepertinya pertandingan olahraga akan segera dimulai. Aku melihat Ryo-chan berusaha membantu kak Yuya tuk berdiri. Dan Daiki, ia berdiri dan langsung berjalan mendahului kami. Akupun segera berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan tanpa menunggu kak Yuya dan Ryosuke.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku memapah kak Yuya ke tempat pertandingan. Kulihat kak Yuya begitu lemas. Ia hampir tak kuat tuk berdiri. Wajahnya saat ini benar-benar membuatku tak tega tuk melihatnya. Hatiku sakit melihat kakakku seperti itu…..

Aku melihat seorang gadis berlari menghampiri kami. Hermione…. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir…..

Kenapa dia? Tanyanya padaku dengan begitu panik. Iapun segera membantuku memapah kak Yuya.

Aku mendengar juri mengumumkan pertandingan kali ini. Pertandingan sepakbola 3 vs 3….

Dengan poin tak terbatas. 100 poin tuk tiap gol dengan total waktu 1 x 1 jam.

Kalian bertiga bertandinglah… Biar aku yang merawat Yuya! Kata Hermione padaku…

Saat itu kak Yuya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Biarpun aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu ini pasti berat bagi kak Yuya.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku, Kei, dan Ryosuke telah memasuki lapangan. Aku masih bisa melihat nenek sihir itu yang tengah merawat Yuya. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghajar mereka berdua….

Tapi dari sisi lapangan yang lain, aku melihat Sakura memandang ke arahku. Ia tersenyum… Sakura-chan tersenyum padaku….. Akupun langsung menjadi semangat dan melupakan Yuya tuk sejenak. Akupun siap menghadapi pertandingan ini. Kiper kami percayakan pada Kei…..

Ayo mulai…! Aku tengah semangat…..

[Author's POV]

Pertandinganpun dimulai. Harry segera membawa bola dan mengoper ke teman satunya. Mereka melakukan umpan satu dua yang sangat indah. Tentu saja umpan sambil terbang di atas sapu mereka. Daiki dan Ryosuke yang melihat itu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Harrypun segera menembakkan bola ke arah gawang. Bola tersebut terbang lurus ke arah Kei. Pastilah Kei akan mudah menangkapnya. Tapi…..

Goal….

Ternyata Kei tak melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi bola itu. Ia hanya diam.

**1 – 0 **

[Daiki's POV]

Kei… Kenapa kamu diam saja? Tanyaku pada saudaraku itu. Tapi ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Melihat tatapan matanya yang kosong itu membuatku malas tuk bicara padanya saat ini. Kamipun segera melanjutkan pertandingan.

Pertandingan ini serasa berat sebelah. Mereka bisa dengan mudah mencetak gol sambil terbang seperti itu, sementara kami…

Pertandingan telah berjalan hampir 55 menit. Kami telah tertinggal telak. **34 – 0**

Daritadi Kei selalu membiarkan bola itu masuk. Sementara aku dan Ryosuke dari tadi belum mendapatkan bola.

Waktu terus berjalan. Kami belum mencetak satu golpun. Aku masih bisa melihat Sakura menyaksikan pertandingan kami. Demi Sakura… Aku harus tetap berjuang…..

Ryo-chan…. Lempar aku ke atas….! Teriakku pada adikku dan akupun dengan cepat berlari ke arah adikku itu. Aku tahu Ryosuke akan memahami apa yang kumaksud. Ia menyiapkan kedua tangan di atas lututnya. Dengan berpijak pada tangan adikku itu, ia dengan kuat melemparku ke atas….. aku berhasil merebut bola itu. Bola itu telah jatuh ke tanah. Aku melihat Ryosuke berlari ke arah bola itu. Tapi aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku hanya memikirkan cara melompat tinggi… tapi belum memikirkan cara mendarat dari ketinggian itu…. Aku tak dapat mengontrol badanku. Dari ketinggian belasan meter aku terjatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Apakah aku akan mati? Batinku.

Ryosuke… Apapun yang terjadi kau harus memasukkan bola itu! Batinku dan akupun segera menutup mataku.

Goal…..

Aku masih bisa mendengar sorak sorai itu. Setelah itu, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun lagi. Kepalaku terasa teramat berat.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku merasakan tempat tidur yang teramat nyaman. Apakah aku sudah di surga? Kataku dalam hati.

Kak Dai-chan? Aku mendengar suara Ryosuke dan aku melihatnya di depan mataku ketika aku membuka mata. Aku ingin segera bicara padanya. Tapi suaraku tak mau keluar. Ryo-chan membantuku tuk setengah duduk.

Ryo buatkan bubur ni kak. Sini Ryo suapin! Katanya sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke arahku. Sepertinya aku masih hidup….. Akupun langsung melahap bubur buatan adikku itu. Baru kali ini ia memasakkanku makanan.

Yummy…. Ternyata enak sekali. Jauh lebih nikmat daripada masakan Yuya. Akupun segera merebut semangkuk bubur itu dari tangannya dan melahapnya sendiri secepat mungkin.

Tambah lagi…..! Kataku padanya.

Kakak ini lagi sakit….. Jadi jangan cepat-cepat makannya! Katanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama aku tak mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku tlah mengalir. Aku teringat kasih sayang ibu padaku saat ia masih hidup.

Ryosuke….. Terima kasih! Kataku lirih padanya.

Tak apa kok, kak. Sudah jangan menangis. Akan Ryo ambilkan bubur lagi! Katanya padaku masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku berjalan ke dapur mengambilkan bubur lagi untuk kak Daiki. Suasana di rumah ini terasa begitu sepi. Kak Yuya sudah tertidur setelah tadi sempat tak sadarkan diri. Sementara kak Kei, langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya begitu sampai di rumah tadi. Hm….. Aku tak suka suasana sepi seperti ini. Lagipula, sampai saat inipun aku masih belum mengetahui penyebab perkelahian mereka. Seumur hidupku baru tadi aku melihat mereka berkelahi.

Aku segera kembali ke kamar kak Daiki setelah mengambilkannya bubur. Ia segera memakannya dengan lahap. Disela-sela ia makan, ia menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

Kenapa aku masih hidup, Ryo-chan? Tanyanya padaku dan akupun segera menjawabnya polos.

Memangnya kak Daiki ingin segera mati apa? Tanyaku….

Bukan begitu… Tadi siang aku sempat berpikir aku tak akan selamat saat jatuh dari ketinggian itu! Katanya dengan ringan masih sambil menyantap bubur buatanku.

Tadi ada seseorang yang menangkap kakak! Jawabku…

Maaf tadi siang Ryo tak menyangka kalau kakak akan jatuh! Tambahku…

Siapa yang telah menyelamatkanku itu? Tanyanya dengan penuh antusias.

Sudah….. Segera habiskan buburnya dan tidur…... Biar kakak cepat sembuh! Kataku dengan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut kak Daiki dan aku tahu kak Daiki suka dielus dikepala seperti ini. Iapun segera melanjutkan makannya. Selesai makan, kak Daiki langsung tertidur pulas. Hm….. Dasar kak Daiki. Tapi syukurlah….

Sekilas aku merasakan ada seseorang yang baru saja melintas di depan kamar. Hiii….. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merinding. Apalagi dengan suasana rumah yang saat ini begitu terasa sepi, rasanya keadaan jadi semakin mencekam.

Dengan perasaan takut aku mencoba memberanikan diri tuk memeriksanya. Aku melihat sebuah bayangan hitam tengah berjalan dalam kegelapan. Hatiku jadi semakin tak tenang. Tapi aku masih mencoba meyakinkan diriku tuk berani mengikuti bayangan itu. Aku melihat sosok manusia dalam kegelapan itu tengah memasuki kamar kak Yuya. Ketakutanku hilang seketika karena dipikiranku saat ini hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kak Yuya akan baik-baik saja.

[Kei's POV]

Tadi aku tidur di kamar Daiki. Aku sedang malas dekat-dekat dengan kak Yuya. Tapi hatiku tak tenang melihat keadaan kak Yuya tadi siang. Di sisi lain, aku masih memendam amarah dan kekecewaan mendalam padanya. Akupun berjalan ke kamar kak Yuya. Sejenak tadi kulihat Ryosuke yang tengah merawat Daiki. Tapi aku tak menghentikan langkahku dan segera masuk ke kamar kak Yuya. Aku melihat kak Yuya sudah tidur. Wajahnya penuh memar akibat perkelahian tadi siang. Akupun mengambil sebuah pisau di atas meja kak Yuya.

Kak Kei…. Apa yang kakak lakukan? Tiba-tiba aku melihat Ryosuke datang dengan wajah paniknya.

Kak Kei…. Sadarlah! Tambahnya dengan tubuh bergetar pertanda bahwa ia tengah takut.

Akupun hanya tersenyum kecil padanya….

To Be Continue…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**CRAZY COMPETITION PART 11**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada (HSJ), Yuya Takaki (HSJ), Daiki Arioka (HSJ), Kei Inoo (HSJ)

Guest : Sasuke Uchiha (N), Sakura Haruno (N), Harry Potter (HP), Hermione Granger (HP), Ryuu Amakusa (DDS), Megumi Minami (DDS)

Note :

HSJ = Hey!Say!JUMP

N = Naruto

HP = Harry Potter

DDS = Dan Detective School

[Kei's POV]

Aku melihat Ryosuke begitu panik melihatku membawa pisau. Akupun segera berjalan dan duduk di sebelah kak Yuya. Ryosuke masih mencoba menceramahiku….

Tolong jangan lakukan itu, kak….! Pintanya…

Akupun hanya bisa kembali tersenyum kecil padanya.

Kuambil sebuah apel di meja sebelah ranjang kak Yuya. Akupun mengupasnya perlahan. Aku tahu kak Yuya sangat menyukai apel. Lagipula aku benar-benar menyesal tlah memukulnya tadi siang.

Ryosuke… Sinilah! Kataku pada adikku yang tertegun sejenak melihatku mengupas apel. Mungkin tadi ia sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Iapun berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku.

Maaf ya tadi siang aku tak melakukan apapun dan hanya memperburuk suasana! Kataku padanya. Dan tiba-tiba ia langsung memelukku.

Ryo sayang kalian… Jadi kalian jangan pernah berkelahi lagi…! Responnya sambil menangis dan tetap memelukku.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku senang ternyata kak Kei sudah kembali menjadi kak Kei yang kukenal. Aku menangis sambil memeluknya tuk beberapa saat.

Sudah….. Laki-laki jangan sering-sering menangis! Kata kak Kei menasehatiku. Akupun segera menghapus air mataku dan mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ryosuke sudah makan? Tanya kak Kei padaku dan akupun segera menganggukkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi bel. Sepertinya ada tamu. Akupun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke lantai bawah tuk melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Begitu kubuka pintu, kulihat orang-orang yang tak asing bagiku. Harry, Hermione, Sasuke, Sakura, Ryuu, dan Megumi…

Boleh kami masuk? Tanya anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu dan akupun segera mempersilakan mereka. Kami mengobrol sejenak. Ternyata mereka ingin menjenguk kakak-kakakku. Akupun mempersilakan mereka tuk naik ke lantai dua. Sementara aku masih duduk di bawah bersama Megumi. Sepertinya ada yang ingin ia katakan padaku.

[Yuya's POV]

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di tubuhku. Perlahan tapi pasti sakit yang ada di tubuhku mulai menghilang. Mata yang tadinya teramat berat tuk ku buka, kini sudah tak lagi. Aku melihat seorang wanita di dekatku. Hermione…..! Kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ia bukan Hermione.

Kak Yuya? Aku mendengar Kei memanggilku. Ia membantuku tuk bangun.

Syukurlah… Sakura yang telah mengobati kakak dengan jurus ninjanya! Terangnya padaku.

Yuya? Kini aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal. Suara Hermione yang lembut. Aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat begitu khawatir padaku. Akupun segera memberikan senyumku padanya dan ia langsung memelukku.

Baiklah…. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua! Kata Harry padaku sambil tersenyum menggoda kami. Ia dan yang lainnyapun segera meninggalkanku dengan Hermione berdua dalam kamar.

Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri! Kataku pada mereka sebelum mereka keluar dari kamarku.

[Kei's POV]

Syukurlah….. Perlahan semuanya mulai membaik. Ups….. aku lupa memberikan apel ini pada kak Yuya. Akupun segera kembali ke kamar kak Yuya tuk memberikan buah yang sangat disukainya ini. Tapi….

Wuah…... Aku melihat tontonan yang luar biasa. Sebuah ciuman panas antara kak Yuya dengan Hermione dan aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Wah… Aku harus banyak belajar pada kak Yuya nie….. Akupun mengurungkan niatku tuk masuk kamar itu dan segera memakan apel yang kukupas tuk kak Yuya tadi.

Dai-chan dimana? Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba padaku. Akupun segera mengantarnya ke kamar Ryosuke.

Rumah kalian megah ya? Tambahnya…..

Hm… Ya begitulah! Jawabku ringan karena aku tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Dari sini aku masih bisa melihat Ryosuke dan Megumi yang sedang berduaan. Aku tak yakin apa yang kurasakan di hatiku ini. Di satu sisi, aku senang adikku bisa bahagia dengan seorang wanita. Tapi di sisi lain, aku masih belum bisa melupakan bahwa wanita itulah yang telah membuat kami kehilangan orangtua.

Selesai mengantarkan Sakura ke kamar Ryosuke, aku segera turun ke lantai bawah tuk menemani Harry, Sasuke, dan Ryuu tuk ngobrol. Kulihat mereka bertiga tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah.

[Ryosuke's POV]

Aku senang Megumi datang menemaniku saat suasana sedang sepi seperti ini. Apalagi ia memaksakan diri padahal ia masih belum sembuh dari lukanya. Tapi daritadi aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Megumi. Ia tak seceria biasanya. Akupun merangkulnya yang daritadi belum bisa mengatakan apapun.

Megumi…..! Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah disampingku dan selalu berilah aku semangat! Kataku lirih masih tetap merangkulnya. Tapi ia tak merespon apapun. Aku jadi semakin bingung akan sikapnya ini. Tiba-tiba kudengar ia mengatakan sesuatu…..

Ryosuke… Seandainya aku bersalah padamu, akankah kau berkenan memaafkanku? Tanyanya padaku.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Megumi menanyakan ini? Akupun bertanya balik dan segera melanjutkan kalimatku….

Tentu saja Ryo akan memaafkan Megumi! Jawabku sambil tersenyum memandangnya.

Biarpun itu kesalahan yang teramat besar? Tanyanya kembali…..

Memangnya Megumi ada salah apa ke Ryo? Tanyaku polos

Tapi tiba-tiba perhatian kami teralih oleh teriakan yang datang dari lantai atas.

Kyaa…..! Aku mendengar teriakan itu. Teriakan kak Daiki. Akupun segera bergegas ke atas. Begitu juga dengan kak Kei dan yang lainnya.

[Daiki's POV]

Aku tak menyangka ternyata Sakura ada di sini. Kyaa….! Aku tak bisa menahan diri dan kembali menjerit. Kulihat Ryosuke tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar…

Ada apa, kak? Tanyanya dengan begitu panik.

Kyaa…. Kyaa… Ryo-chan… Aku sedang histeris…! Kataku sambil berteriak-teriak.

Histeris? Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Ah….. Kak Daiki terlalu suka melebih-lebihkan dan teriak-teriak tak jelas seperti anak cewek. Jadi terlihat seperti banci ja ni kakak! Lanjutnya dengan tampang cemberut.

Setelah itu kulihat orang-orang yang kukenal datang berturut-turut. Kei, Harry, Sasuke, Ryuu, Yuya, dan …..

Hermione?...

Kenapa kau di sini? Bentakku pada gadis di samping Yuya itu.

Ia yang telah menyelamatkanmu saat jatuh tadi siang, Dai-chan! Kata Kei padaku sambil memukul kepalaku…

Wuaa… aku tak terima telah diselamatkannya… lebih baik aku mati….. aku mau mati saja…..! Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sambil ku bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Udah, Dai-chan. Jangan begitu! Kata Sakura tiba-tiba sambil membelai rambutku…

Hehehe… Dengan mudah hatikupun dicairkannya…..

[Author's POV]

Hari sudah semakin malam. Sasuke dan yang lainpun berpamitan. Tentu saja mereka akan berjumpa kembali esok dalam pertandingan babak semifinal yang masih belum terselesaikan….

[Ryosuke's POV]

Pagi ini aku yang menggantikan kak Yuya tuk masak. Sengaja aku bangun pagi untuk mempersiapkan ini semua. Syukurlah sudah selesai! Batinku sambil tersenyum kecil…..

Kak Yuya….. Kak Kei… Kak Daiki… Ayo sarapan dulu! Teriakku memanggil mereka dengan suaraku yang merdu. Akupun melihat mereka bertiga turun dari lantai atas dengan penampilan yang luar biasa berantakan. Haha, dasar…. Sepertinya tidur mereka tadi malam benar-benar nyenyak…

Wuah… Ini yang masak kamu, Ryo? Tanya kak Daiki sambil memelototi makanan yang telah kusiapkan di atas meja makan.

Anak pintar…! Kak Kei menyambung sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.

Ryosuke…. Jangan ulangi lagi… Biarkan kak Yuya yang masak….! Bentak kak Yuya padaku dengan nada tinggi.

Memangnya kenapa, kak? Tanyaku heran sambil menundukkan kepala…

Ryosuke….. Maaf… Kakak tak bermaksud membentakmu! Kata kak Yuya dengan lembut sambil mendekapku.

Ya sudah….. Ayo makan…..! sambung kak Yuya dengan cepat tuk mencairkan suasana.

[Kei's POV]

Kami berempat sudah sampai di stadion. Kemarin kami kalah telak 34 – 1. Sehingga saat ini universitas sihir mengumpulkan 3500 poin sementara kami baru 2000 poin. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan semifinal terakhir. Kejuaraan seni…. Kami harus bisa memaksimalkannya agar bisa menuju partai puncak. Sementara di pertandingan lain, universitas ninja sudah unggul telak atas universitas detective.

Kak Yuya telah kembali setelah mengambil materi ujian dari para juri. Ujian seni kali ini meliputi 5 lomba dengan total 5000 poin. Lomba tersebut antara lain: playing music instrument, painting, singing, dancing, and acting. Untuk peserta kali ini tidak dibatasi.

[Yuya's POV]

Aku bersyukur hubunganku dan kedua adikku sudah membaik. Jadi paling tidak kami bisa berjuang bersama-sama lagi dalam kejuaraan ini. Gara-gara perkelahian kemarin, kami kehilangan banyak poin. Kali ini kami tak kan membiarkan mereka merebut lebih banyak poin lagi.

Kini kami berempat sedang mendiskusikan strategi yang akan kami pakai kali ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ….

Aku melihat Ryosuke langsung terduduk di tanah.

Ryo-chan? Respon kami bertiga bersamaan dengan nada kaget…

Aku melihat tatapan matanya yang kosong.

Ryosuke… Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tanyaku dengan sangat panik.

Ryo pusing, kak! Jawabnya datar masih dengan tatapan kosongnya…

Ryo pusing…! Ujarnya sekali lagi dan iapun langsung roboh, tak sadarkan diri.

To Be Continue…..


End file.
